Assumptions
by Navigate Me
Summary: Natsu and Gray like each other. Unfortunately, they both think the other's got a thing for Lucy.
1. Different

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucy yelled, covering as much of herself as she could. She had just taken a shower, and walked over to her bed to change out of her towel when two unwanted visitors walked in.

Well, more liked jumped in... through her window.

"We're bored waiting around for Erza to come back!" The pink haired male said, flopping stomach first onto the blonde's bed.

Curiously she asked, "'Come back'? Where'd she go?"

"She left for a mission and didn't want us to bother her." Gray said as he landed in a sitting position on Natsu's back. The darker haired male merely looked around the room as if he didn't notice the other's yelling.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled as he flailed his arms around.

Lucy smacked her forehead and sighed. Mumbling to herself as the other yelled some interesting profanity, she said "Gee, I wonder _why_ she didn't want you guys to tag along."

"Get off of me damnit!"

"Oh? Do I hear something?" Gray mused. Looking around the room once again in mock wonder, he looked back down to the squirming wizard beneath him. "Oh it's just_ you_."

"At least put some clothes on! Exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled before Gray jumped off of him.

Looking down at his body he noticed he was missing his shirt and pants which left him in only his black boxers and shoes. His eyes widened, "SINCE WHEN WAS I MISSING MY CLOTHES?"

Sitting up Natsu cracked his back; Gray was much heavier than he looks. "You were like that since Erza left, stupid."

"LUCY, LET MY BORROW YOUR CLOTHES."

Lucy paled, "NO. Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to change!" She said pointing to the white towel wrapped around herself.

The two males didn't even notice she wasn't in any clothing. Blushing madly, the two walked over to the wall opposite of Lucy's bed, and rested their heads against said wall. "Thank you!" Lucy said back as she went to pick up the clothes she laid out on her bed. She frowned slightly at how wrinkled they were.

Stupid Natsu just _had_ to jump right onto them.

Without turning, Natsu moved his head off the wall. With his peripheral, he looked at the ice wizard next to him. He laughed silently at the bruise on the other's back. Earlier, Erza had gotten into a fight with Gray and him.

It first started off with wanting to tag along. Erza then commented on how they weren't strong enough, then it escalated in Natsu flying face first onto the ground and Gray flying into a wall. The two blacked out and when they awoke, they realized Erza already left. When they both woke up, the decided to both go over to Lucy's since they had nothing better to do.

After staring at the other's back, Natsu's eye traveled down Gray's body. Natsu couldn't explain why, but his eyes were glued to Gray's body for some strange reason. Maybe he was just spacing out? Nah, that couldn't be it.

Was he attracted to him?

He shook his had furiously at the thought. That _can't_ be it! Gray was a huge dumbass who always took off his clothes! His _clothes._

Natsu thought for a bit curiously. No longer shaking his head he stared at the wall in front of him. 'How does he not notice he's _shirtless_? Doesn't he feel a freakin' breeze hit him or something!'

Thinking about it a little more, Natsu blushed. The thought of Gray's perfectly toned and _shirtless_ chest made a shade of pink and red light up Natsu's face. Wait, did he just call Gray's chest 'perfectly toned'?

"Ok, you guys can turn around now!"

Turning around, both saw Lucy heading for the door fully clothed in her usual skirt, orange tank top, and boots.

"Where you going?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to buy us some food, I'm a little hungry." Before turning the doorknob, she shot the two males a glare that could probably kill. "When I come back, everything better look the same or else. Got that?"

The two shuddered and yelled, "WE PROMISE!"

With that, Lucy smiled happily and left the two. Closing the door behind her, both wizards sighed in relief. Since when could Lucy be _that _scary!

Yawning, Gray walked over and flopped down onto Lucy's bed. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. "Ne! What do you think Lucy will get us? I'm hungry, I hope—"

"Shut up, retard."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I SAID SHUT UP." Breathing in deeply he said, "Unlike you, I'm tired from our fight with Erza earlier."

Natsu snickered as he sat on the chair near the bed, "She did kick your ass pretty bad!"

"THAT COMING FROM THE PERSON WHO HID BEHIND ME."

"HEY I DID NOT—huh? Hey!" He stopped his yelling to see Gray had fallen asleep. What a jerk! The exhibitionist fell asleep during their argument! And right when he was going to defend himself. He even had something witty to say. Leaning back into the chair, he rested his chin on his hand.

"Can't believe he fell asleep, jerk." he mumbled to himself. Looking out the window next to the bed, his eyes soon drifted towards Gray. Natsu felt a little strange watching the other sleep. But just like earlier, he couldn't help but stare at him. It was as if he couldn't look away.

Not like he actually _wanted_ to look at that weirdo.

Sadly, Natsu knew he had the choice to look away if wanted to.

He just didn't want to admit he wanted to look at Gray.

Sighing, he kept watching his sleeping companion. The salamander never really noticed it before, but Gray was actually very attractive. He he meant _very_ attractive. Normally he'd be too occupied with yelling or arguing or insulting the ice wizard to even notice.

The fire wizard blushed. He'd never thought of anyone like_ this _before.

Because of his act-before-thinking personality, Natsu stood up and walked over to the sleeping male before him quietly. 'What the hell am I thinking!' The pink haired male thought to himself as he finally reached the ice wizard.

That's when he felt like getting hit by a train. Without thinking about it, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gray's. His eyes widened, 'Why does this feel so... good?' he thought to himself as he began to move his lips against his rivals; massaging Gray's lips with his own.

Natsu smirked against the other's lips, 'His lips are just like his magic; cold.'

When Natsu heard the sleeping male mumble against his lips, Natsu immediatly pulled his lips away. After a few seconds, his previous actions finally began to sink in. 'I just kissed Gray, _Gray_.' He thought to himself as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Blushing like he just ran a marathon, he didn't even notice how hard his heart was pounding until his rival rolled over onto his side; facing a slightly breathless Natsu.

A few seconds passed, and the ice wizard started to show the signs of waking up.

'Shit. Shit. Shit!' Natsu thought. 'What do I do!'

Looking from side to side frantically, he ran into Lucy's bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, and slid down into a sitting position. What did he just do?

"Damnit!" He cursed to himself.

It took only half a minute or so before Natsu calmed down completely. But the events that had just taken place couldn't escape him; he, Natsu Dragneel, just kissed Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster, the creep who always ends up taking his clothes off!

The pink haired male had never been faced with anything like that before. Not once in the young man's life had he been so... _attracted_ to another person. Not mention his first kiss had taken place with someone who was sleeping.

It made Natsu feel like a rapist.

'But that couldn't count as a first kiss, right? Right.' Natsu thought to himself, 'It only counts if the other isn't sleeping. Yeah, that's gotta be true. I could always ask Lucy... What! Of course not!'

He could just imagine the interesting conversation he and his blonde friend would have:

_'Not to sound weird, but I have this attraction to Gray.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Well, I he's pretty hot, I stare at him a lot when he's shirtless; I've actually been like a lot lately. Oh and I kissed him in his sleep without him knowing.'_

Natsu smacked himself in the forehead, 'Oh yeah, that's _so_ not weird.' He thought sarcastically to himself.

Sighing a little disappointedly, he slouched back against the door. Like it even mattered whether or not he was starting to feel something for him. Gray had a thing for Lucy. Even though he never told anyone, Natsu could tell. It was just that feeling of knowing something. A feeling in his gut that told him it was true.

Standing up, opening the door slightly, and peeking into the room, he noticed Gray was starting to wake up. Moving around slightly, he felt an uncomfortable feeling coming off from his lowers regions.

After taking a deep breath, Natsu walked back in nonchalantly fiddling with his wristband.

"Looks like someone finally woke up." Natsu said, his voice not wavering even the slightest despite the pounding heart in his chest. Walking over to his previous seat, he jump and landed on it sideways; legs hanging over one of the arm rests as his back leaned against the other.

"Whatever." He said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room. Natsu noticed the confused look Gray wore as he turn his head from side to side slightly. "Something the matter?" Natsu asked curiously.

Gray leaned against Lucy's head board and yawned, "It's nothing. So she back yet?"

"What's it look like?"

As soon as Natsu had finish talking, the door opened to reveal a happy and slightly sweating Lucy. "I'm back you guys. Man was it hot outsi—wow!"

"What?" Gray asked.

"You guys actually didn't break anything." Lucy said surprised as she walked over to place he groccery bags on her dining table.

* * *

"Wow, this is good~!" Natsu said, as he began to eat the stew Lucy had prepared for them.

"Calm down! You're on your fifth bowl and me and Gray haven't even finished our first!" Lucy said trying to calm the pink haired wizard next to her. The three of them were sitting at Lucy's dining table eating. Sitting beside Natsu, who sat between her and Gray, she started to eat her bowl.

If he doesn't slow down he'll end up with a stomach ache or choking!

"But it's so yummy!" He said back as he finished his bowl. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair completely full. "Lucy's cooking is so good~!"

Lucy smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Natsu!"

Eating, she started to get slightly irritated. She wasn't even halfway through her first serving, and the others were already bickering like two kids.

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT, SISSY." Natsu yelled, small flames coming from his mouth with each word.

"OH I'M THE SISSY?" Gray yelled back holding a fist in between his and Natsu's face.

"I CALL THEM AS I SEE THEM."

"THAT COMING FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS _PINK _HAIR? OH YEAH, _REAL_ MANLY."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

After trying to calm down her two yelling team mates, she decided it was futile. Once they were like this, there was no stopping them. Finishing her meal she rested her chin on her hand and watched as the two yelled back and forth. Hopefully the two wouldn't end up breaking, freezing, or burning anything.

Although the chance of everything unscathed was unlikely, a girl can hope, right?

"I'LL WIPE YOU OUT."

"HAH, IN YOUR DREAMS."

'Is it just me, or is Natsu a little... different?' She thought to herself.

Watching the two argue, she couldn't help but notice a slight difference in the way Natsu looked at Gray. She couldn't place a finger on it, but something was off. What was it?

Oh well, maybe it was just the heat.

Lately, Magnolia Town had been stuck in the middle of a huge heat wave. For the past month it had been nothing but sun with the occasional rainy day. Even when it was raining, it would still be extremely humid! Sweating, Lucy fanned herself a little with her hand. When she had left to buy food earlier, she came back breathless and wanting Gray to freeze her. Thinking about it, she began to envy the two bickering wizards.

Natsu uses fire all the time which means he can withstand the heat.

Gray is a ice wizard which means he can cool himself off whenever he wanted to.

And then there was her; absolutely defensless to the heat.

Looking over to the two, standing ready to beat the life out of each other, Lucy _knew_ something different about Natsu.

'I'll have to ask him later.'

* * *

Ok so this is my first Fairy Tail fic and I'm kinda new to the series so I apologize at any mistakes. I wrote this since there many shippings of these two together. Uhm... I haven't seen a lot of Lucy's apartment so I'm sorry if anything seems off. I'm pretty sure her bed is next to the window e-e. Sorry about the mistakes!

Man, this is the shortest thing I've ever written that isn't a random oneshot type-a-thing. I'll make it longer later on though and if you want, I can add some yaoi later one.

Anyways, review? Thank youuu ~~~


	2. Friendship

To my two first reviewers, I love you.

* * *

Lucy sighed.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Natsu yelled.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Gray shot back.

On her knees, Lucy kneeled in front of her window and closed it before falling back onto her bed. She had been stuck with the bickering duo for the whole day and wanted some much needed rest. God knows how she didn't end up deaf.

In a pink tank top strap, knee length night gown, she curled up in her sheets. Facing the two wizards, she still couldn't help but wonder what was so different about Natsu. After seeing the two interact, she was 100% sure something was different and spent the whole day trying to figure out what exactly was so different about her pink haired friend.

"JUS' SAYIN', YOU'RE LIKE SOME WEIRD PERV WHO STRIPS OFF HIS CLOTHES RANDOMLY."

"PERV? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS."

'Will they shut up?' She thought to herself. Since she had arrived home, the two had been yelling back and forth. But acting as a motherly figure until Erza came back, she would yell at them to shut up from time to time.

_Someone _had to keep them in check.

Knowing Mirajane, she would laugh it off and let the two be.

Unfortunately, whenever the blonde would shut the two arguing wizards, they would start up 10 minutes later over the something so stupid!

"Don't you agree, Lucy?"

Snapping her out of her mental ramblings, Lucy looked at Natsu, "What?"

"Don't you think Gray should put some clothes on?" Natsu said as he flopped down onto his sleeping bag, legs crossed. The table that was usually in the middle of the room was moved off to the side to make room for the fire and ice wizard.

When they weren't arguing, the two males begged Lucy to let them sleep over until Erza came back. After making a deal which stated the two would _**not**_ burn, freeze, break, or do anything she viewed as 'bad' to her belongings; to **_not_** look through her stuff, and **_not_** to touch her belongings without her permission, she let them stay.

When Natsu and Gray asked, they didn't mention one _minor _detail.

That one detail being Erza being gone for more than a week on her mission.

Besides, not like Lucy needed to know. Plus, the red head said the length of her trip could take days and probably weeks. A few months if she didn't end up dying.

It really did varry though.

But knowing how horrifyingly strong Erza could be, she'd be back in the next two days.

"Shut up! I feel more comfortable like this, and who cares? We're all men here, aren't we?" Gray yelled back at Natsu. The dark haired male dropped, and sat on his sleeping bag next to his fiery rival. With his legs crossed, he rested his chin on his fist as his arm rested on his thigh.

Lucy felt offeneded.

'We're all men here?'

'WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME!' She yelled mentally at herself.

Still lying on her side facing the two, she said, "_Ahem_?"

"Oh. Sorry Lucy my bad; both you and Natsu aren't men."

Arms and legs crossed, Natsu glared; fire leaking out of his mouth as he yelled. **"WHAT WAS THAT?"**

"THE TRUTH? STUPID." Gray yelled back, frost leaking from his mouth.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU'RE AS**_ WEAK _**AND**_ GIRLY _**AS LUCY."

Lucy threw a pillow at Natsu's face. The impact of the pillow making the fire wizard fall back. Glaring lasers into the jerk, she yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Arms and legs still crossed, Natsu sat up and hollered, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"How pathetic, you were taken down by a pillow. And one thrown by_ Lucy _at that." Gray said back as he moved to lay down. Like earlier, he laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

"WHAT? _ME_ TAKEN DOWN BY SOMEONE LIKE _LUCY_? YOU ASSHOLE, I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES."

The blonde stared at the two in disbelief. They were insulting her desipte the fact she gave them a place to stay and food. Talk about a couple of doucheba—

"BRING IT ON, STUPID FIRE EATING SALAMANDER."

"OH IT'S _ON_, HALK NAKED PERVERT."

'There it is again!' Lucy thought to herself. 'That look Natsu's been giving— Wait, is Natsu BLUSHING? That can't be it! Maybe the heat's finally gotten to him?'

A comical sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. Who was she kidding? He can _eat **fire**_. Of course the heat hasn't gotten to him!

Rolling over to look out her window and away from her two friends, who both begun throwing punches at each other, she nodded to herself. 'I will find out what's so different. I _will_!'

With that, she yawned and fell asleep to the sounds of Natsu and Gray punching each other out.

* * *

Mirajane dusted somethings behind the bar counter and sighed, looks like today's going to be interesting. A few feet from the other two, the light haired female walked over to chat with Elfman and Gray. The vibe she felt off the other two gave her the feeling it was a private conversation, and being the sweet girl she was, she decided to give them their privacy.

If they wanted her to know, they'd come to her, right?

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's up."

Natsu slammed his fist on the bar counter and yelled at the brown eyed blonde next to him "LEAVE ME ALONE."

The next morning, after the three showered and ate breakfast, the went to the guild.

Unfortunately, the meal earlier ended up with Natsu and Gray fighting over the last chocolate waffle. Before the two got too carried away fighting over the last one, Lucy snatched it and called they're fight a draw. The icy young man and pink haired wizard soon calmed down and the three walked over to the guild.

It was a good idea too since the two were on the verge of starting another fight and trashing her apartment.

"Is that really how you'd talk to someone who's given you food and somewhere to sleep over, ne?" Lucy said in hopes of guilting it out of him. With feign hurt, she placed her tattooed hand over her heart and said, "How mean of you! I _can't believe _you'd do that someone! And I thought we were friends!"

Natsu sighed in defeat which in turn, made the blonde next to him clap happily, "Yay!"

"You're such a girl." He mumbled to himself.

Choosing to ignore the statment that sounded more like an insult, she continued, "So, what's been with you lately? You seem a little... _different._ Anything on your mind?"

"Uh... well you see..." With one arm rubbing the back of his neck, he blushed.

For over a month Natsu had been feeling a strange 'attraction' towards Gray. For weeks he had been in deep denial saying it was nothing more than a platonic attraction and nothing else. The other day in Lucy's apartment the day Natsu finally accepted his 'attraction' towards the ice wizard instead of pushing it away.

The day he finally came to term with his deep infatuation with his long time rival. The same creep who was always missing important articles of clothing.

'Damnit! There it is again!' There was an uncomfortable feeling coming from his _southern _areas. The strange feelings that came from there always seemed to be there whenever he thought of Gray. Especially when the dark haired wizard was shirtless.

It was weird.

Then again, Gray was always shirtless to begin with, so the thought of Gray in gerneral drove the salamander insane.

"_Well_?" Lucy asked, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Let's just say... I uh, have a 'friend.'"

"_That's_ surprising." Lucy mumbled back, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

But being raised by dragons, did have it's advantages, "WHAT'D YOU SAY?" He hollared back.

"Nothing, nothing. Ok so, you have a friend. Go on?"

"Ok so uh... my, uh 'friend' has a crush on my other uhm, 'friend.'" Natsu said back nervously.

"Let's give each of them nicknames!"

"What? Why!"

Lucy gave the teen an all knowing look before saying it would be easier to identify who he was talking about that way. Natsu smacked his forehead, "Fine! I'm not good with nicknames, so you choose. Your idea anyways."

"Hmm... let's go with Huo as the friend who likes someone, and Koori as the person who Huo has a crush on!" Lucy said happily. (1)

The salamander paled at how close her names were to the actually people involved. But using all of his might to keep his composure, he was able to keep calm despite his racing mind and heart."Uhm ok then. So, let's say 'Huo' likes 'Koori'."

"Uh-huh, go on?" The young woman replied showing Natsu he had her undying attention.

"But the thing is Koori doesn't know how Huo feels."

God did Natsu feel like a little school girl.

Lucy tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why doesn't Huo just tell Koori?"

"I'm going to need another nickname." Natsu said, "Uhm... Ok I got one. Anyways, Huo can't tell Koori because Koori has feelings for someone else."

"What should we call this person?"

"This person is pretty girly, so let's call this person 'Hime'."

"Got it!"

After talking for what seemed like two hours to the young pink haired man, Lucy finally came to a conclusion on what was on Natsu's mind about 'Huo'. At some point though, Lucy became curious, and asked who Huo, Koori, and Hime really were. Natsu shrugged it off with a 'it doesn't matter' which made Lucy wonder even more. Resorting to annoying it out of him, Natsu finally caved and said the three were people they both knew. Since he didn't give any other hints, Lucy stuck with the information given.

Understanding the problem 'Huo' had, she said, "So what you're saying is, Huo has had feelings for Koori for a while, but hasn't realized it until yesterday?"

"Mhm."

"But Huo thinks Koori is interested in Hime."

"Yeah."

"And because Huo thinks Koori likes Hime, he's too scared to say anything about it to Koori."

"Yepp."

"So now, Huo doesn't know what to do."

"Pretty much." Natsu said right before he took a sip of water. Somewhere in the middle of his conversation with the blonde, Mirajane walked over and offered the fiery wizard a glass of water which he accepted happily.

"Wait, how does Huo know Koori likes Hime?"

After drinking half of the icey beverage leaving half left, the male said, "I dunno, Huo just said it was a feeling in his gut. Where you're just sure of something, ya know?"

"Oh... well maybe Huo should actually find out if Koori is intersted in Hime instead of jumping straight to conclusions."

The more the two talked, the more and more Lucy realized 'Huo' was really Natsu himself. The way he spoke for Huo as if knowing his exact thoughts was what brought the blonde to her verdict. When he said 'I' instead of 'Huo' was more proof for the brown eyed girl.

Now all she had to figure out was who 'Koori' and 'Hime' were.

Being in touch with her you and girly side, Lucy couldn't help but 'awh' at how adorably childish Natsu was about his feelings for whoever the heck 'Koori' was. Having to resort to the 'my friend' way of talking and the way he blushed nervously gave Lucy a few ideas for a new story to work on.

The things Natsu told about 'Huo' were absolutely_ begging _her to be turned into a story.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He said before he chugged the remainder of his drink.

"I know Huo is you."

Natsu spit out his drink.

**"_WHUT_?"**

The loud yelling from the pink haired male caught the attention of the others. After a second or two of staring, everyone went back to what they had been doing before Natsu's sudden outburst. It was Natsu, he yelled _all _the time. Not anything out of the ordinary really.

**"H-H-HOW—?"**

"Come on Natsu, when someone has a problem and says it isn't them but about 'a friend', they're obviously talking about themselves!" She said as if it was a fact. Resting her head on her hand as her elbow rested on the counter, she watched as Natsu wiped the water leaking from his mouth with the back of his band.

"But I'm not 'Huo'!"

She gave him a 'how stupid do you think I am' look with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not."

There's that look again.

"Lucy!"

Natsu started sweating.

"I'm not Huo!"

With the same expression, her face hardened.

"Natsu."

"_Fine_! You got me."

With the hand closest to Natsu, she placed it over Natsu's warmer and larger one with a smile. "We're friends, right? You can always come to me with anything. If you want, you can keep talking. I'm all ears." She said genuinely.

Throwing the fact that the two argued and a lot, Lucy really did care about Natsu. Of course in a brother and sister kind of way. The fiery young man next to her was like the brother she had always dreamt of having.

Natsu smiled back weakly. He actually didn't have much left to say. But he did have to admit he felt new sense of companionship towards the girl. All he had left to say was, "I just dunno what to do."

"_Awh_, Natsu's blushing over his first crush! How _cute_~!"

"I CAN BURN YOU, YA KNOW."

"You know I'm kidding." She said back. Just like Natsu, Lucy felt as though their friendship had grown deeper. With the same sincere smile she said, "I know you're confused, but I'm always here for ya!"

Smiling, Natsu pulled his friend into a hug. "You're such a girl."

Moving her arms, she returned the friendly embrace, "Shut up. You're the one with the pink hair!"

* * *

Looking as the two hugged each other, Mirajane knew something was bound to happen.

After saying she had to post up a new mission on the board upstairs, she left Elfman and Gray to their chit-chat and drinks. As she posted up the new mission she thought about the blonde and pinkette's embrace.

Romantic or not, 'I wonder what Gray thought of it.'

* * *

Ok so I just found out Lucy's bathroom door isn't a door, but a curtain... I think. I FINALLY NOW KNOW WHAT HER APARTMENT—THING, LOOKS LIKE. HIGHFIVE *Highfives self*

Once again I am still new to the series so the character I'm using are still pretty limited.

(1) Koori = Ice / Huo = Fire / Hime = Princess.

Sorry for any mistakes, anyways, review? :)


	3. 3 AM

Two days had past since Natsu and Lucy's conversation at the guild and the blonde still had no clue as to who 'Koori' was. Despite asking multiple times, the pinkette refused to let her know. This of course, drove Lucy crazy.

At some point she began to think it was Gray but soon thought against it. It couldn't be Gray, it just couldn't.

Right?

Waking up to the summer heat blowing into her face from her half opened window, she rolled over to see a certain ice wizar just about to leave.

It was strange, when Lucy finally found out Natsu was having troubles in his love life, all of a sudden Gray started acting out of it. For the most part, Lucy pushed it away thinking he might have been tired or something. The ice wizard was normally never bothered by anything. But that was what she thought about Natsu, so the more she thought about it, the more she realized something was up.

Before turning the door knob, she sat up with legs hanging over the bed, and said, "Do you really plan on going out in just your boxers and shoes?"

Her soft voice floated through the air making sure she didn't wake up Natsu.

Gray shoulders jumped and looked down at himself, "WHAT! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?"

"SHH! YOU'LL WAKE UP NATSU STUPID!" She whispered rather loudly. Walking over to the dark haired male, she handed him his usual dark pants and white jacket that had been folded neatly on the ground next to his sleeping bag. "Thanks."

Since it felt weird to be watched as he pulled his pants on, he told Lucy to turn around. Yawning, she did what was told and turned her back to him. With a mouth over her hand to voer the yawn, she checked the time. With the only light coming from the night sky outside, she squinted her eyes, 2:32 AM.

'Why is he up so earlier?'

"I'm done, thanks for the heads up." Gray said as he went reached for the door knob.

Before he was able to turn it open, Lucy placed a tattooed hand on his shoulder. "Hey Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you leaving?"

Turning around, he looked at her. Looking at the brown eyed mage, he saw the concern in her face. With one hand on the door knob and he said, "I'm not leaving, I just need to go walk for a bit."

"At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Your point?"

"Is something the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself lately..."

"It's nothing."

When he twisted his wrist in order to turn the door knob, Lucy said "Then I'm coming."

"What?"

"Something is up with you, and I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

* * *

"You should have changed." Gray said as he walked over the bridge a few buildings away from the apartment with his blonde companion. Lucy, being the 'smart' one of the two, decided to walk around in her pink night gown and boots. Since she didn't want to walk over, change, and risk waking up the sleeping fire wizard, she pulled on her boots and left as is. "Ne! What's wrong with what I'm wearing!"

"You're basically walking around in your pajamas."

"It looks like a normal dress! Besides, it's too hot to wearing any of my other clothes." She said as she followed him off the bridge, stumbling a little. "Besides, I'm here to know what's wrong with_ you."_

"Whatever."

Walking a step behind Gray she stopped. The blonde couldn't help but notice snow appearing with each step he took which slightly concerned her. After he took a few more steps Gray noticed he wasn't being followed anymore and turned around. With hands in his pocket he gave her a look of confusion, "Why'd you stop?"

"Snow started popping out from the ground everytime you stepped forward."

Looking down at the foot steps in between him and Lucy, the ice wizard shrugged. "Eh, it happens."

"I'm tired, can we rest?"

Gray looked at her again. Is she serious? They haven't even traveled a block os so and she as already tired!

She really was tired though. Earlier when she had fallen asleep, Lucy woke up a few minutes after to the sounds of Gray and Natsu having a yelling contest.

Literally.

The two were taking turns yelling to see who was the loudest.

When she finally stopped them and fell asleep once more, the same thing happened. The whole process of the two yelling, being shut up, and Lucy falling asleep only to be woken up again repeated itself every half hour or so. And each time she woke up and saw Gray, she was reminded of the fact that something was on his mind.

Walking to the side, she sat on the edge of the street as her legs hung from the edge.

A random boat passed by yelling 'Isn't it a little late to be out madam?'. Lucy didn't even notice them; her gaze fixed on her reflection in the water that flowed under her feet. Through her the relfection, she was able to see the moon and stars lightly lit behind her. She saw a few clouds but shrugged them off.

It was still a beautiful night out.

A few minutes of silence floated in the air and finally, Gray walked over to sit next to his sleepy friend. "If I tell you, make sure no one—"

Before the ice wizard could finish, Lucy chimed in, "Don't worry, no one will find out. So, anyways, go on?"

Leaning back on her hands as she swung her legs back and forth, Gray let his legs hang off the side with his elbows resting on his thighs. "Ok so uhm I have this friend you see and—"

As soon as the words 'I have this friend' were spoken, Lucy knew Gray meant himself.

"Let me guess, your _'friend_'s got a problem?" She said hardly containing a tired chuckle from escaping. What was up with guys using the lame friend excuse? Then again, guys were never as good with their feelings as girls.

Or at least that was the case with the members of Fairy Tail.

Snapping his head to her surprised, his eyes widened, "Wait, what? How did you know!"

"Woman's intuition. Anyways, continue?" She said. With her head slightly turned in Gray's direction, she stared at her apartment across the water way a few buildings from the two. Looking up at the window that belonged to her suite, she yawned.

"Uh, ok? Anyways, my friend's got a crush on my other friend."

"Let's give them nick names!" She said happily. Since her conversation with Natsu, the idea of giving nick names made things easier to understand and sort out mentally.

"Nick names? That's so stupid." Gray said giving her an 'are you serious?' look.

"It'll be easier that way, trust me."

"Fine."

Because Lucy was much too tired to think of any new nick names, she decided to use Huo and Koori once again. She was actually fond with using the two names. If Gray's 'friend' was in a problem like Natsu's, she'd push in 'Hime'.

After talking for a while, an extremely tired Lucy realized Gray was in almost the exact same situation as Natsu except for the weeks of denial. She even had to repeat the whole 'It's not me'. Stare. 'It's not me'. Stare. 'Fine it is!' thing. Just like like with Natsu, after Gray admitted to being his so called 'friend' (he reffered to himself as Koori), wouldn't tell Lucy who the other two were.

The only clue that he gave her was that Huo and Hime were two people they both knew. All she knew was he was interested in 'Huo', and Huo was interested in 'Hime'.

Gray blushed at the thought, 'If I told her about Natsu she'd freak out!'

He just couldn't let the celestial made know it was Natsu.

God knows what she'll end up doing.

"Awh, guess who's blushing~!" Lucy said with her hands folded together held to her cheek.

This only made the ice wizard's blush deepen, "SHUT UP, AM NOT!"

Despite Lucy once again, 'awh-ing' at how adorably shy the other was, the blonde did feel a sense of sympath for both Gray and Natsu, they were so confused as to what to do and so... _lonely._

Heck! Lucy thought of even setting up the two rival wizards together since they seemed to lonely!

At the thought of the two together romantically, the brown eyed girl laughed at her own stupidity. The only signs of attraction they showed for the other was how attracted their fist was to the other's body.

Then again... oppisites do attract and who knows? Lucy hadn't been around the two long enough to know what each male was like around someone they had feelings for. For all she knew the two could actually be really sweet.

Thinking about the two even more, she actually thought it was cute. She mentally "awh'd", the two would make a cute couple.

That's when her master plan hit her.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

She didn't even realize she had a smile plastered on her pale face.

"I'm smiling?"

"Yeah, and it's sorta creeping me out." He said moving away slightly at the evil aura emitting from the blonde. If she wore a red wig and some armor, Gray would have mistaken her for Erza.

"Oh nothing~!" She said mischievously then yawned.

'This is absolutely perfect! All I need is Erza to scare them into going, and before we know it, Natsu and Gray can finally forget about 'Koori' and 'Huo'! Although, I would like to know who they are. Oh, and Hime too... damnit you guys! You better tell me soon!'

"Whatever you say." He said back unsure whether or not to keep his guard up.

_Drop. Drop._

"It's raining." Gray said sticking his hand out, palm facing the rainy sky. After pulling himself up, he stuck a hand out to Lucy. "Come on, you're going to get sick."

Taking his hand, Lucy pulled herself up and stumbled slightly which in turn, ended up with her falling into Gray's chest. With his arms wrapped around her to prevent Lucy from falling and her hands on his chest, Gray blushed all over. If someone were to see them like that, they would think the two were a couple!

Sorry but she just wasn't his type.

Pushing her away slightly embarassed, he caught her hand when he saw she didn't make any move to catch herself. Grabbing her hand before she hit the ground, he said "Uh are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really... tired." She said, pausing to let yet another yawn out.

"Here." Gray said, removing his white jacket and wrapping it around Lucy.

After having a talk like that, randomly taking his jacket off would of ruined the mood.

Thank goodness for the rain! It was a good excuse to be left shirtless since A) the ice wizard did not even bother wearing a shirt under and B) he was starting to get really uncomfortable.

The blonde smiled and wrapped it around herself even more, not even bothering to put her arms through the sleeves. Still smiling, she started to feel the same new sense of friendship she had felt with Natsu after their talk. Sharing feelings with one another always made the relationship deeper between two people.

Or at least that's how Lucy saw it.

Letting go of her hand, he asked his sleepy friend, "Can you walk?"

With half lidded eyes, she mumbled, "Let me see."

Taking a few steps forward, the ice mage ended up having to carry the tired blonde home bridal style. She was in a dress, so a piggy back was out of the question. Even with his jacket, Gray knew it wasn't long enough.

As he made his way back with the brown eyed girl in his arms, he tought about what they talked about. He couldn't believe he actually told someone how he felt. The dark haired male found it stupid how he had to refer to himself as 'Koori' before admitting it was really him. What he found even dumber was how he had called Natsu 'Huo' and Luct 'Hime'.

But he knew he couldn't just straight up say, 'I like Natsu, but he's into you. So what now?'

Thinking about it, he didn't really mind Lucy knowing he had a thing for someone. As long as she didn't know who 'Huo' really was, the ice wizard was fine. Oh God if she knew...

Walking he looked at Lucy's sleeping face and smiled at how close he felt to her before forwning slightly. The other day at the guild he had witnessed the two hug each other. It was a let down to him since Mirajane had him all pumped up and ready to confess to Natsu.

A minute or two from the apartment he sighed.

'You and Natsu would be good together, Hime.'

* * *

Slowly falling asleep as Gray carried her back, Lucy tried to come up with various ways of getting the two wizards to agree to being alone together.

And by 'agree', she meant 'not beat the out of each other'. After thinking up mutiply scenarios, various excuses as to why they would be alone, and many different plans, she finally came up with something brilliant.

Or at least she thought so.

Smiling to herself, she just need Erza to help her and everything would be set.

'I can't wait to get this going!'

* * *

After placing Lucy in her bed gently, he started sweating. Was the room alway this hot?

Shrugging it off, he reached for his jacket. Before he was able to even make contact with the white fabric, the sleeping blonde pulled the jacket around her tighter. Sighing, Gray decided to let her sleep with it. If anyone woke him up while he was sleeping would probably end up begging Natsu to defrost them.

That's when his mind drifted to Natsu. Turning around, he looked at the sleeping wizard in front of him and blushed.

Natsu looked really adorable sleeping.

Not only did he look so huggable and vulnerable, but the blush on the pinkette's cheeks made Gray's heart pound.

'Thank goodness no one's up to see me like... this.' He thought to himself.

Looking at Natsu asleep, hair a mess, cheeks pink, chest bare and completely defenselss, Gray's pants were starting to form a tent. Blushing at his rather inappropiate thoughts, he shook his head. Last thing he'd want was to act on impulse.

With his own sleeping bag in between him and the sleeping salamander, Gray shook his head. He was soaked completely! After a few seconds, he started to strip off his pants, excluding his boxer's of course, shoes, socks, then flopped down onto his spot a foot or two from Natsu. As he moved around in his sleeping bag trying to get comfortable with a blanket wrapped around him, he yawned.

After taking one more qiuck look at the sleeping wizard next to him, he fell asleep to the face he saw each time he closed his eyes and woke up to since they had started sleeping over.

Although Gray never wanted to admit it, he wanted the first and last things he saw to be Natsu's face.

The day before they slept over.

The day after when they are forced to leave.

He wanted to wake up and fall asleep the young fiery wizard everyday.

* * *

"Ughh, Happy stop blowing into my face." Natsu mumbled in his sleep. "Happy go away, I'm sleeping."

After moving his arms around tiredly in hopes of hitting whatever was blowing hot air into his face, he realized Happy had left with Erza which surprised him. Happy was taken on an S-Class mission, but not him? Now_ that _was insulting.

The red-headed bitch took a fucking blue flying cat, but not someone who could strengthen up just by eating fire.

Bull _shit_!

With eyes closed, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking at his vest and scarf he had taken off before he went to bed, he scratched his bare chest. Stupid mosquito flew in earlier and bit him!

After rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning, he looked around the room though half lidded eyes. Realizing the warm air blowing it was just from the hot summer air outside, he looked around Lucy's apartment until his eyes rested on the pink empty bed in front of him.

Wait a second.

Empty?

Wasn't there a blonde, brown eyed, sometimes indrecibly annoying, sleeping girl just there?

Turning his head to the right he noticed Gray was missing too.

'EH? WHERE IS EVERYONE?' He thought to himself, panicking a little. 'Were they kiddnapped? Did they end up sleep walking out the window or something?'

Moving his chest side to side in a stretching motion, his back cracked. "Ow! Damnit!"

Oh the disadvantages of sleeping on such a thin sleeping bag.

Standing up, he decided to take a little nap on Lucy's bed. Not like she'd mind. By now he noticed he was alone in the apartment so if he heard the door open, he'd jump out and lie back down on the thin_ thin _sleeping bag. And with hearing 10 times as good as the average human's, he would hear them coming.

On the bed he stared at the ceiling. Lying down with he legs apart slightly and arms spread out to the sides he wondered, 'Just _where_ are they?'

It was almost 3 AM! Not even_ Erza_ wakes up that early.

That's when unwated thoughts started to fill his head.

'What if Gray and Lucy are having a secret affair?'

'Maybe they've been doing this every night while I'm asleep just so I won't notice!'

'Wait no, it's 3 AM, it's technically morning, right?'

'Damnit who the fuck cares! Gray and Lucy might be on a fricking date behind me back, and I'm worried about whether or not they are doing it at night or in the morning?'

Moving himself up to sit at neck breaking speed, Natsu started panting uncontrollably. Not to mention his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. With sweat starting to bead down the side of his head he shifted towards the window for some cooler air. While he did all the thinking, which he really wish he never did, he ended up heating the room incredulously.

It was sort of a habit of his.

When faced with something that made him uncomfortable, like the thought of Gray and Lucy together, his body would start to emit weak or dangerous levels of heat without him realizing.

It kinda reminded him of how Gray was like that. Only he would start to give off a cold sort of vibe since he was an ice wizard and all.

Natsu mentally slapped himself. Since when did he know that fact about Gray?

Shrugging it off with a simple 'we've grown up together' as his reasoning, he looked out the window to see it was raining. Sticking his hand out of the window to catch some drop in hopes to cool himself off, he saw steam rise from his hand. With each cold rain drop hitting his hand he sighed, his body was so hot even the water outside was useless.

'So much for cooling off! I might end up burning Lucy's sheets if I don't get off soon—Wait, what! That can't be, is that Lucy and... Gray?'

Looking out of the window he saw Lucy in a pink dress that he read as 'I'm on a date' getting pelted by the rain along with a certain ice wizard.

If he had another drink of water like before, he'd spit it out.

'Are they holding hands!'

He seriously wished he did have some water, just to cool himself off so he wouldn't end up incinerating the bed sheets—

'LET GO OF HER HAND ALREADY!' He yelled mentally as if they would be able to hear him.

That's when the phrase 'Be careful what you wish for' kicked in.

Gray had let go of her hand, only to take off his jacket, reveal the shirtless chest Natsu blushed over, and wrap it around her.

He smacked himself in the forehead, like that was any better!

'Oh now he's carrying her back, _shirtless_? Give me a break!'

Still staring out the window at the two, he started blushing. His eyes started to wander all over the ice wizard's body. Natsu tried to smack himself mentally but was so awe-struck over Gray's wet and toned chest, he physically smacked himself. After mumbling a few swears to himself, he heard saw the dark haired male about to cross the bridge and ducked.

The bridge was practically facing the apartment!

After crawling back into he hard sport on the floor, he wrapped himself up in the sheets Lucy gave him and rolled around; messing up the sheets Lucy gave him a little to give off the effect that he really was unconscious. Breathing through his mouth, he heard Gray walk by and place Lucy on her bed. A few seconds after, Natsu heard his foot steps go off to his right.

Curious, Natsu opened one eye to see what his rival was doing.

A blush painted his face again; he had come face to face with Gray slightly bent over pulling his dark jeans off completely oblivious to the pink haired wizard's gaze.

Now the world was just taunting him.

When Gray was left in nothing but his black boxers, Natsu closed his eyes once more feigning the image of being asleep. After 5 minutes or so flew by, Natsu opened his eyes once more to see the ice wizard lying on his side facing him. This made Natsu blushed even more.

In all honesty, he felt like that was the only thing that had been happening to him lately.

Blushing over this. Blushing over that. What was he? A girl?

He could just hear Elfman yelling 'Men don't blush! Men make women blush!'

The fire wizard sighed. Although Natsu never wanted to admit it, he wanted the first and last things he saw to be Gray's face.

The day before they slept over.

The day after when they are forced to leave.

He wanted to wake up and fall asleep the young icey wizard everyday.

But the only thing standing in his way was 'Lucy...'

Just what was he going to do?

* * *

Yeah, what _is_ he gonna do? o;

I'm sorry about any mistakes!

Btw, I'm finally on episode 33 since I'm too lazy to read the manga and I fucking LOVE seeing Erza's soft side. I love her being all bad ass and all, but seeing her softer side in the third opening (where she was under water or something) and ending made me go awh :')

Like out loud too.

Since I'm not too sure of myself when writing Gray's thoughts, I'll try it next chapter. Natsu's much easier since me and him both have that reckless, immature, and impulsive nature xD. Anyways, uh, I might be leaving this story at that on hiatus for a while until I get a few more reviews.

Cause you know, I'm a bitch like that ;D


	4. Morning

"HOLY SHIT GRAY! HAHAHA!"

"Ugh, Natsu? What the hell? Shut up!"

"HAHAHAHAHA~!"

"What's _so_ damn funny?" Gray groaned, pulling the warm sheets off of him.

Summer here was always blazing.

Either that or Lucy should get her air conditioning fixed _pronto_.

Groaning, Lucy pushed herself up and sat on her bed. She checked the time and it was around 8:30 in the morning. Why were they up so early? And why in the world were they _yelling_ for? She had another good hour or two of sleep bfore she'd be out and about. But since her unexpected talk with the ice wizard, she had planned on sleeping in til around 11.

Not like Erza was around to yell at her for sleeping in so late.

After rubbing her eyes that were still sleepy from the walk in the rain, she looked over to her two friends. Natsu was sitting up, arms and legs crossed, laughing his ass off. Gray on the other hand, looked like he had just woken up. Although by the looks of it, it looks like he'd much rather _not_ be.

Yawning as she spoke, Lucy asked Natsu, "Why are you laughing, Natsu? Do you have any idea how tired I am?"

Totally ignoring Lucy, the fire wizard continued laughing.

"GRAY YOU'RE SUCH A PERV."

"I JUST WOKE UP, WHAT COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE?"

Uncrossing his arms, Natsu pointed at the slight tent forming in the raven haired wizard's lower regions.

Lucy's eyes visibly popped out of her sockets and started blushing madly along with an extremely red Gray. Natsu's laughter on the other hand, escalated and he fell onto his back clutching his stomach. The look on Gray and Lucy's faces were absolutely priceless!

If the pinkette had to choose who had the better face, he'd be totally stumped!

Gray, still blushing like he had just ran a whole marathon, wrapped himself up in his given sheets and glared at Natsu. The fact that he was caught with a hard on wasn't what made his face heat up an embarassed pink and red shade. What _did_ though, was the fact the salamander's eyes drifted_ that _low.

With a deep blush staining his pale cheeks, he quickly regained what pride he had left, he retaliated, "_I'M_ THE PERV? WHY WERE _YOU_ LOOKING THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to blush.

Thinking about it, he kinda regretted pointing it out. Even though it was pretty damn obvious Gray had a boner.

It just had to be said.

The fire wizard felt like he was going to explode if he didn't.

Sitting back up Natsu said, "WELL—"

Before Natsu could voice his reply in hopes of defending himself, which he would make up as he went along, Lucy stood up and walked over to her bathroom. With Gray's white jacket in her small hands, she tossed it over to him before walking past the curtain for a door into her bathroom. She had almost totally forgotten all about the other Fairy Tail member's jacket.

After catching the white jacket thrown at him, he placed it down haphazardly on the ground in between him and his fiery rival.

Natsu started to get a feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a good one, not like the ones he got whenever he ate something he liked. It was a much more unpleasant one. Looking away, with still rosey cheeks he huffed. 'Why does she _still_ have his jacket?'

"Geez, it's so early Natsu. I'm freaking tired!" Gray groaned as he lied down tangled up in a white blanket trying to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes, he absentmindedly rolled over onto his side to face the fire wizard. Seriously, although this was typical of Natsu to be yelling early in the morning when everyone around him was tired, did it have to include parts of Gray's body? Especially such_ private _ones?

'And I was having such a good dream too!'

Not hearing a reply from the other, Gray opened an eye.

'_Really_?'

Now with both eyes open, he looked at Natsu who had fallen asleep.

One moment he's wide awake, yelling and laughing like a mad man. The ice wizard closes his eyes for just a few seconds and all of a sudden Natsu is completely unconscious. Only the salamander was able to do something like that.

Shaking his head slightly amused, Gray closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep with the image of Natsu still in mind.

* * *

"Gray?"

The ice wizard groaned.

"Graaay?"

He groaned again, "Go away, I'm tired."

With his eyes closed he groaned. He was not in the mood for arguing. His talk with Lucy early in the morning had worn him out. If he had to guess, he'd assume he had only gotten 5 hours of sleep. Which to Gray, was so not enough. With Erza gone, he no longer had to worry about waking up early. Since the red head had left, he had been hoping to sleep in but the stupid pink haired annoyance wouldn't let him.

"_Gray_~"

Gray's eyes shot open.

'What was with his voice?' He thought to himself. Natsu had practically_ purred _his name.

Pushing himself up his eyes widened.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"HAHA I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS LUCY THAT TIME DIDN'T YOU?" Natsu laughed.

He had woken up to the sight of Natsu sprawled out on Lucy's bed in nothing but his scarf and white boxers. It was strange. Well _obviously_ it was strange damnit! Any sensible person would find it strange to have the first thing they see be a person, half naked, on a bed in such an inviting position. But seeing the pinkette missing most of his clothes wasn't what made things weird for the ice wizard. What did though was the fact it was almost exactly like the dream Gray had before being woken up.

In his dream, he woke up in bed with Natsu after they had just had se—

"HAHAHA I KNOW I WAS HOT BUT DAMN GRAY, I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS _THAT_ HOT." Natsu laughed with tears in his eyes.

Gray looked down to see once again, he was caught with a boner.

And unfortunately for him, he had spaced out in the general direction of the pink haired male's body.

"SHUT UP."

"NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE CHECKIN' ME OUT."

"THE FU—WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Gray yelled back with a blush.

That moment could have been like a dream come true; alone in an apartment, with Natsu in bed, half naked. If only Natsu wasn't so damn annoying, everything would've been perfect.

"While you were sleeping, me and Lucy ate after she took a shower. And while we were eating pancakes, she spilled syrup on me and got my clothes dirty. She felt bad and now she's off washing them at some place." He said simply with his hands behind his back.

"B-B-BUT—"

"What?"

"YOUR CLOTHES."

"What about them?"

"PUT SOMETHING ON."

"SCARED YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY SEX APPEAL?"

Gray blushed even harder.

"SEX APPEAL? YOU HAVE NONE OK. THIS IS JUST AWKWARD."

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE ALL FEEL EVERYDAY WHEN YOU STRUT AROUND IN NOTHING BUT YOUR BOXERS."

Gray bit his lip.

Was this really what everyone had to go through everytime he walked around the guild? Was it really _this_ awkward when he'd walk by in nothing but his underwear? It was weird being put in another person's shoes.

"Whatever. So where's Lucy?" Gray asked standing up and taking a look around the blonde's apartment.

"Didn't I just tell you? She's off somewhere to wash her clothes and mine." (1)

"What happened to hers?"

"They got dirty?"

Moving to sit at Lucy's desk where she would always write, to her mother and that story Levy had been excited about, he leaned back in the chair. Although he loved the view he had of Natsu on the bed, half naked, Gray knew if he hadn't have moved, he would have been oggling the poor wizard.

And of course the pink haired male would ask why.

Then Gray would have to lie and make something up.

And blah blah blah.

In the end, the ice wizard wasn't all that good with coming up with things on the spot.

Tapping his finger randomly on Lucy's desk he began thinking. He didn't know what, but of whatever happened to pop into his mind.

Just anything to get rid of the fact that he was alone.

With Natsu.

Both of them half naked.

And a bed.

'Damnit!' Gray cursed internally. 'Ok Gray, think think think, cat's. K, cat's are cute, Happy is a cat and Happy's really cute. Happy, the thing in the egg Natsu brought into the guild when we were younger. Natsu, Natsu's lying on Lucy's bed. He's in nothing but his scarf and underwear. Hm... I wonder what he'd look like without it—** FUCK**.'

"Hey uh, are you alright?"

The ice wizard's eyes snapped from the blank piece of paper he was staring at to the pinkette lying on his stomach looking at him. Natsu wore a curious expression, his eyes seemed to be studying Gray's pale face. Looking at the other wizard, Gray said, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"It was really quiet, then you yelled 'fuck' out loud."

Gray mentally face pamled.

Did he _really_ just yell that?

_Out loud_!

Regaining his composure he said, "It's uh n-nothing, a mosquito just uh, bit me."

He lied. It didn't sound all that convincing but who knew? Maybe Natsu was dumb enough to believe him. Natsu did believe in the tooth fairy until they were both 14. It all ended when Elfman slipped and admitted to being the one who placed money under Natsu's pillow when they were younger.

Natsu was so devastated, it was kinda funny.

"Really? I got bit too! That son of a bitch!"

Gray stared blankly at Natsu.

'... Wow he really _is_ an idiot.'

* * *

Later on Lucy finally arrived home with a back pack with her and Natsu's newly cleaned clothes in it. Walking into the apartment, she dumped the orange bag onto the bed next to Natsu and apologized stating how little time she had to actually fold them and such. The fire wizard merely smiled and thanked her for cleaning his clothes.

Natsu didn't really care much for how his clothes looked.

If they were clean and didn't smell, he was just fine. Wrinkles never bothered him unlike a _particular_ blonde.

Still lying on the bed, he shifted and pulled out his vest and pants. After pulling on the vest, he got up to pull on his comfortable white pants and wrapping the dark cloth that usually hung from his waist. He sighed happily, man did it feel comfortable to be back in his clothes.

Only God knows how Gray can walk around half naked and not even realize or care about it.

... Well, the ice wizard did seem to care. But he never did realize it until either he, Lucy, Erza, or someone pointed it out. It's kind of like when on has something stuck in their teeth, but they don't know it until someone tells them.

But whatever.

Natsu liked Gray without most of his clothing anyways.

Soon after he had the dark cloth hanging from his hips, he flopped back onto the bed on his stomach. It wasn't that he was tired. Heck, Natsu felt like running all over the place. But for some reason, he just felt like bumming around and staying in bed.

Or in Lucy's.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Lucy cheered happily, jumping on the bed next to Natsu.

The salamander groaned; even the bed shaking was making him sick.

Reluctantly, he turned over onto his back. "What?"

"Erza's back!"

"_WHAT_!" Natsu and Gray yelled at the exact same time, their faces both losing color.

"Yepp! That's why I took a while to get here. I saw her on the way, and I said we'd meet her at the guild later!" Lucy cheered happily.

"_'We'_?" Natsu gulped.

Since she had left, he and Gray had caused some trouble around the guild but not much. Just a few tables and members on fire...

Hopefully she wouldn't notice any burn marks or frost all over the floor.

"STOP JUMPING!" Natsu begged the blonde.

"Wha—"

Before anything was said Natsu was already running off to the blonde's bathroom to, what she and Gray assumed was to, throw up. Natsu gagged and coughed up for 3 minutes or so. He could just feel his pancakes coming back up.

'And they were so good too!' He whined mentally, 'Damned motion sickness!'

After rinsing his mouth with some of Lucy's mouth wash and spitting it into her sink, he rinsed with some water just in case. When he was done, he wiped the water from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath, he was still slightly dizzy from the uncalled for bed movement, and stepped out into the main area of the blonde's apartment.

His mouth dropped

Lucy was lying on the ground, skirt up, with Gray on top of her; knees and hands on either side of her keeping himself up.

'WHAT' He yelled mentally; pretty sure his face said it all he kept it to himself, 'THE HELL?'

Suddenly, the sick feeling was coming back.

* * *

(1) I dunno if they have laundry places in the Fairy Tail world so I kinda left it at 'somewhere' or something that sounds like that loooolz. That, and I don't know if she has like a laundry machine at her apartment. I also don't know how Lucy cleans her clothes xDD

This'll help me in the future (if I ever decide to use what's been said in a chapter). Anyways between Natsu and Gray, who do you think would make a better seme and the uke? LOL xDD

You can say why if you want too by the way .

So review? :DDD


	5. Erza

To be honest, I've only been updating when I reach my personal quota of reviews... LOL. Thanks for the reviews everybodyyy!

* * *

_BLEH._

"Nice going, you've gone and made him sick." Gray said moving to sit next to Lucy on the bed. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of the blonde's clock ticking coupled by the sounds of Natsu gagging in the washroom. On the bed, Gray leaned against the head board as Lucy sat on the edge of the bed guilty.

She sighed "Awh crap! I forgot about his motion sickness!"

_BLEH._

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lucy asked loudly in hopes of getting a reply.

There was no response.

"Good job, Lucy." Said the ice wizard sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Lucy whined like a little kid as she threw one of her stuffed animal's at Gray's face.

Gray yelped as the tiny white, inanimate, plushie hit him in the face. Lucy giggled before being hit in the face by one of her pillows thrown by Gray. With malice free revenge in mind, Lucy grabbed the pillow thrown at her, and hurled it at Gray. Soon enough, this process repreated itself and the two began beating each other with Lucy's pillows.

The ice wizard didn't even care how girly it seemed, having a pillow fight was pretty fun.

Now standing up and hitting each other, Gray tripped over Natsu's sleeping bag.

Falling forward, he collided with Lucy and the two fell onto the ground. On her back, Lucy groaned. Sleeping bags shouldn't be so danm thin! Poor Natsu and Gray had been sleeping on those for days, who knows how sore they must've been? Gray, on top of Lucy, kept himself up with his hands and knees.

The two stared at each other embarassed at their current position.

Gray noticed Lucy blush and soon after, his pale cheeks were stained with a rosy color.

Both Fairy Tail wizards stayed still unsure of what to do.

Deciding the two had stayed like that for too long, Gray decided to get off of Lucy since she seemed too embarassed to do anything. But before Gray made any sort of move, he noticed Lucy looking in the direction of the washroom.

Gray's heart dropped, 'Does this mean...'

Reluctantly, he turned his head to the side to see Natsu staring at him and Lucy. Natsu's mouth just hung there in what was obviously shock. If Gray and the salamander had been in each other's shoes, Gray was pretty sure he would have reacted the same way. A few seconds of awkward silence went by before Lucy poked Gray gently, still staring at Natsu. Lifelessly, Gray fell back.

Mentally Gray face palmed, how the fuck was he suppose to explain this to Natsu?

After talking to Lucy, he was completely set to confess. But how in the world should he go about it now?

It looked like he and Lucy were about to get intimate.

'Fuck damnit!' Gray cursed internally.

* * *

"Really? Hah! That must suck!" Elfman laughed at the story of what had happened back at the apartment.

Gray was at the guild sitting with Elfman and Mirajane; Elfman next to his sister as the dark haired wizard sat across from them. The two both knew of Gray's feelings and he usually turned to the siblings. Erza knew too, except she forced it out of him threatening to beat him into a bloody pulp. And as of that day, early in the morning, Lucy was the 4th to know.

"Shut up! That's not fucking funny!" Gray said, an aura of ice forming around his body.

"C'mon! Man up!"

The ice mage sighed, and rested his chin on his hand. After this morning, things were going to be extremely difficult for him now. Gray could almost imagine the strange conversation they would both have. First he would confess. Natsu would bring up the fact he saw Gray on top of Lucy, thinking something completely far from what really happened. After that, things would just spiral downward.

"Me? Man up? That coming from someone who cried over losing his pet bird. Real manly." Gray said back feeling triumphant at the other man's reaction.

"WE WERE KIDS. AND NOW THAT WE'RE OLDER, THAT SHIT DOESN'T GET TO ME."

"I killed your bird."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I'LL KILL YOU."

Gray was soon choked by Elfman, the built man had moved his arms across the table to grab hold of the icy young man's neck. Joking or not, Elfman was still pretty serious about things that involved his bird from their childhood. Laughing despite the lack of air, Gray noticed a head of red hair walk by. The red head then ripped Elfman's hands off of Gray's neck.

"Gray, we need to have a talk, _now_."

He shuddered at the cold tone used on him.

"Yes, Erza." Gray said deafeated as she dragged him by the collar of his white t-shirt.

* * *

"So."

"So..."

"Did you tell Natsu yet?" Erza asked as the two sat at a table somewhere in the far corner of the guild. The people closest to Erza and Gray being Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy who were 3 tables away. And since the two males were yelling over who was Fairy Tail's stronger dragon slayer, the red head and ice wizard could have sat right next to them and not be heard.

Sitting across from one of Fairy Tail's strongest, Gray rested his chin on his fist with an elbow on the table.

"No—"

"What! Why not?"

After telling her all that had happened while she was gone, including the pillow fight incident, Erza was left rather surprised. Her mouth slightly ajar from how coincidental everything had been, she was also told that he had told Lucy of his feelings.

"Wait, you told Lucy about Natsu?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean?"

After explaining the whole 'Koori', 'Huo', and 'Hime' situation, Erza's head began to spin. For even someone as intelligent and perceptive as her, being told all of this at once was confusing. Taking a minute or so for it all to sink in, she took a deep breath. "You're just as confusing as Natsu." She said quietly to herself.

"What?"

"You're confusing. Just tell him." Her voice was soft and lacked the strict tone she usually spoke in. Most people who knew of Erza's reputation of being one of the guild's strongest would have been surprised to here her talk so warmly. But since Gray had known her from a young age, he knew she was capable of such gentleness when needed. She was human afterall.

"I already told you! He likes Lucy." He said rather annoyed.

"How do you know?"

Gray opened his mouth to respond but soon closed it. He didn't have anything to say back. He had no actual evidence to back up his statement. Thinking hard, he snapped his fingers. "Because, I saw them hug!"

Erza stared blankly at him.

"I hugged you before I left. That doesn't mean you like me or vice versa." She said back.

"But that was different!" Gray shot back. "It was the way the hugged!"

"Then how did they hug?"

"Uh—"

"Exactly!" Erza said. She knew she was right. She always was. "It was nothing more than a _friendly_ hug. Just tell him."

"Not until I know for sure that he isn't interested in Lucy."

The red head smacked herself in the forehead. She knew Natsu was stubborn, in fact, everyone who knew him knew it. But she didn't know Gray was just as stubborn.

"Fine!"

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"I'll go find out for you." She said as she stood up. "But you better go tell him, ok?"

The ice wizard shuddered at the death glare Erza shot him before leaving the table. Before she was too far, he asked, "Wait, how are you going to find out?"

Looking at him, an evil aura began to emit from her body. With an evil smile that would even make the strongest of men cower, she said, "Why Gray, don't you trust me enough? I have my ways."

And with that, she left.

Gray shuddered again.

For all he knew, her ways of retrieving information may very well end up in beating it out of Natsu.

Standing up and walking over to sit with Elfman and Mirajane, he let his head fall onto the table. Elfman patted him on the back, "Hah, what's got you so down? Still upset about this morning?"

He groaned.

He totally forget about that.

'Ugh! Thanks for reminding me, Elfman.'

* * *

"OW. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Natsu yelled as he was dragged out of the guild. Erza had randomly walked over to his table, grabbed him by the back of his vest, and was yanked away.

"Stop yelling. You're causing a scene." She said simply as he was pulled into the park where he last saw Lisanna before what happened. Of course Erza kept that little fact to herself. Everyone at the guild knew to never mention Lisanna when Natsu was within listening range.

"I'M CAUSING A SCENE? _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO DRAG ME OUT OF THE GUILD."

"SHUT UP, NATSU. WE NEED TO TALK."

Natsu's fiery attitude soon softened as he became curious. 'We need to talk?'

Dropping the salamander under the large tree in the middle of the park, she leaned against it next to him. Crossing her arms out of habit, she looked down at him. "So did you tell Gray yet?"

With his legs crossed, he looked up at her. With a clueless expression, he tilted his head to his left. "Heh?"

"That you like him?"

"What?"

She stared at him blankly, "Did _you_, Natsu, tell _him_, Gray, that you like him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She closed her eyes as her eye brows furrowed. She was starting to get annoyed. "I know how you feel about him, don't lie Natsu."

"Wait, how do you even know?"

Erza smacked herself in the forehead. "YOU TOLD ME A LONG TIME AGO."

He tilted his head to right, "Really?"

She smacked herself in the forehead again. Crossing her arms once again, she spoke with her teeth clenched.

And she thought Natsu was already as dumb as can be.

"So I am going to ask you this one more time, did you tell Gray yet?"

"No—"

"Why not!"

After explaining what had happened while she was gone, she smacked herself in the forehead again. It felt like the billionth time. What Natsu had told her was a lot like what Gray had told her earlier.

'So they both think the other likes Lucy.' She thought to herself. 'Ugh, if I keep hitting myself, I'm going to bruise.'

"How do you know he likes Lucy?" She asked curiously. If it was a hug, she swore she was going to end up with a bruise from hitting herself. It was just a hug! Friends hug friends. As a slightly breeze began to pick up, Natsu explained what had happened earlier at Lucy's apartment and what happened early in the morning. He had told her how he caught Gray atop Lucy, who had her skirt up. Comically, Erza's eyes popped from her sockets.

'He carried her back too! Being on top of Lucy, and piggy backing her shirtless beats one little hug! Where the hell does Gray get off saying Natsu likes her!' She yelled internally.

Noticing Erza's shocked expression, he held back a laugh. It was pretty funny to see someone as strict and scary as Erza surprised. With a slight chuckle he assumed she was surprised from the whole Gray on top of Lucy thing.

"That was my reaction too."

Shaking her head in an attempt to shake off the surprise, she said "If you found out Gray wasn't interested in Lucy, would you tell him?"

"I guess. But after this morning, I'm pretty sure he does."

"So if I were to prove he isn't interested in her, you'd tell him?"

"Pretty much."

After that, the two sat in a comfortable silence. Thinking hard of what to do, Erza noticed Natsu's thoughtful expression.

Not only was she thinking of what she could do to prove what had happened earlier was nothing more than an accident, Erza was also thinking of different scenarios where she could get the two of them alone. She knew if they were put in the right situation, the feelings would just flow out of them. But knowing how the two acted towards each other, they would be reluctant in being alone together.

Erza cracked a faint smile. Amused, she couldn't help but wonder if all those insults Gray and Natsu threw at each other were ways of hiding their true emotions. It was childish. But at the same time, it was really cute.

"Erza?" Turning her head to look down at the young man next to her, her smile still stayed in place.

"Yeah?"

"Did I seriously tell you?"

The red head smacked herself in the forehead.

Hello bruise.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. I RUSHED ;A;

So anyways, I have come to the conclusion that most of you think Natsu would make the better Uke. After reading what you all had to say, those are actually pretty good reasons. Some of you guys even said he had the face for it LOL.

Anyways, if you haven't reviewed telling me who you think would be the better seme and uke then tell me? If not, review because you actually want me to update faster? 8D


	6. Strange Behavior

I think I'mma update every 10 or more reviews. If I don't reach 10 or more, I'll try my best at every 2 weeks. Anyways, I smell a little angst coming up soon ^^ And sorry about the errors in this one. I've been so busy! I rushed this one too -_-"

Btw, I always type better on microsoft because it makes me feel smart and I always feel the need to type like it. Just thought I'd share, LMAO.

* * *

"EH?"

"But you cannot tell anyone."

Lucy stared hyperventilating. With her hands flat on the table, she couldn't calm her breathing. She just couldn't believe it. Could it be…

"GRAY AND NATSU LIKE EACH OTHER?"

"Lucy calm down! We don't want the others to hear!" Erza said in hopes of calming down the shocked blonde sitting across from her. The both of them were sitting at one of the tables in the guild. Erza had just gotten back from talking to Natsu at the park and after the talk, he had left.

"BUT—BUT—"

"Lucy calm down! People might hear us!" Erza whispered loudly.

'And I actually thought I wasn't going to regret this.' The red head thought to herself. 'If she gets any louder, the others are bound to ask questions and knowing how stupid she can be, everyone is going to find out!'

"Lucy, shut up and sit back down, ok?" Erza said in a slightly menacing tone.

Almost immediately, the blonde slapped both hands over her mouth and dropped down onto the table's wooden bench. Breathing in and out erratically, she just couldn't believe it. When Erza first entered the guild, she had dragged Lucy to a far off table in one of the corners saying she needed her help. When the two were seated, a somewhat awkward silence floated in the air in between both of them. Sitting across from the red head, every time Lucy tried to ask why she had been pulled away from Levy and Mirajane, she knew she was to keep her mouth shut. She didn't know why exactly, but she knew it wasn't the time to be whining. After a few minutes had flown by, Erza had begun a ridiculous story of hers.

It had been along the lines of:

"So Lucy, what I am about to tell you, you must not tell anyone. Understood? Ok well, Natsu and Gray both think the other is attracted you romantically. Both aren't though. What makes this something you are to keep to yourself is, they both are interested in _each other_. They have been holding these feelings in for each other for a long time now and are both too stubborn to confess—"

Or at least something like that. Lucy was too surprised to _actually_ pay attention.

But seriously, Natsu likes Gray? Erza had had to have been kidding. But then again… it _was_ Erza. She rarely ever lied. And knowing her, she would never lie about another person's love life.

But it just couldn't be true! The two had always acted with such friendly disdain towards the other. If there was such a thing.

Both wizards had always came up with ways of insulting the other. They were always competing, and over the dumbest of things, they couldn't possibly…

"Like each other?" Lucy asked. "Are you serious—"

"Lucy, when have I ever been dishonest about this kind of thing?"

"But I can't believe it…"

"Well you better because they really do like each other, alot—"

"So when they were talking to me about their problems, 'Hime'... was really me?"

"Yeah."

"But they just can't like each other… can they?"

It wasn't that Lucy was homophobic. In fact one of her favorite butlers from back at the mansion was homosexual and she was just fine. The two were very close and she missed him very much since she had left. Every now and then, the two wrote each other letters before she received a notice about the man's death. Her sadness was short lived after realizing he would've wanted her to be happy.

"It's not that I'm against their sexuality, because I'm fine with it, it's just that I'm surprised." Lucy said, her voice dropping quietly and gently.

"It took me a while to believe it too. But believe me, they really do care about each other."

"Then why don't they just admit it?" Lucy replied, her voice slightly louder than a few seconds earlier.

Looking at the people nearest to them, Erza made sure no soul was able to hear their conversation. "Because, Gray thinks Natsu likes you, and Natsu thinks Gray likes you."

"Oh yeah…" Lucy said guilty. 'It's all _my_ fault…'

Silence soon filled the air before Erza spoke. The wizard explained the two wizard's feelings and Lucy's heart became heavy. The two really seemed to long for each other... but the only thing standing in the way was her. The only thing in the way was the little assumption.

'Think, _think_!' She thought to herself. 'I need to think of how I can get them together...'

Lucy snapped her fingers.

"Wait when you first came in, you said you had a plan." The blonde said. "Before you explained the situation and while you dragged me away, you said you needed my help. Is it about uh… 'Koori' and 'Huo'?" She said making sure no one knew what they were talking about.

"Yes actually."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You wouldn't be up for it though—"

"I may not be completely adjusted with the fact that both of them like each other, but from what you said, they sound like they really need each other." Lucy said as she stood up, slamming her fist on the table. Her voice showing signs of nothing but 100% seriousness.

Slightly stunned at Lucy's sudden change of attitude, Erza's eyes widened before giving a slight and gentle smile.

Determined Lucy spoke, "I'll do anything for them!"

* * *

After his talk with Erza, Gray had left the guild and snuck into Lucy's apartment. It wasn't much trouble considering the fact the blonde was dumb enough to leave her window open. After jumping in from the window and closing it slightly, the ice wizard lied on the bed. He would have closed it completely, but he didn't think much of it at the time, the ice wizard was much too tired to anyways.

With both hands under his head as he laid on his back, he stared up at the ceiling with heavy eyes. He would have closed Lucy's curtains to prevent the bright sun light from entering, but soon thought against it. He was too tired to even do _that_.

Closing his eyes he soon fell asleep.

Unfortunately, he was woken up with the sound of Natsu yelling.

Now sitting on the edge of the bed, Gray stared tiredly at the fire wizard leaning against the wall parallel to him.

Fuck, why was it so damn hot outside?

"Why are you here?" The ice wizard asked, glaring tiredly.

"I thought I'd ask _you_ that!" Natsu yelled.

Gray wanted to punch Natsu in the throat hoping it would hit the part of him that made his voice so damn loud. "Would it kill you to, gee I don't know, not _yell_?"

"Why are you here!" The salamander yelled, completely ignoring what Gray had said.

"Stop yelling."

"Why are you here—"

"I got tired and I really needed a place to sleep. Happy?"

"… Where are your clothes?"

Instantly, Gray looked down at his body. The icy young man's eyes widened in realization. He was in nothing but his black boxers.

'Damn it! I'm pretty sure I had them on before I fell asleep!'

Ignoring it, he slid under Lucy's bed sheets and began to fall asleep.

It pissed off Natsu, "HEY! YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME!"

"Why not?" Gray mumbled softly.

"BECAUSE, I—" He stopped himself. He didn't really have anything to say.

Using the silence the pinkette was so nice of to provide, Gray chimed in with a yawn, "Why are _you_ even hear?"

"Because I'm tired and need a place to sleep too." Natsu said as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Sitting a few inches away from a half-awake ice wizard, he turned his head to look at him. The dark haired young man had his arms crossed over his eyes as if blocking out the sun.

Natsu blushed. The sheets had covered up only Gray's waist and below, leaving his torso wide open.

"Oh shit…"

He blushed when Gray moved his arms that were covering most of his face away. With his arms now at his sides, Natsu's face lit up with more shades of red and pink. Gray's lips were slightly parted, his cheeks flushed, chest exopsed and eyes closed as his hair stuck to his face a little due to the sweat.

The salamander almost forgot all about the so called 'hot' weather. In fact, he hadn't even noticed it all.

'Benefits of being a fire wizard and dragon slayer I guess' He though to himself.

Moving his eyes away from Gray's blushing, pale, face Natsu began to trail downward. Once his gaze ended with Gray's light chest, he just couldn't look away.

"Natsu? What are you looking at?"

The pinkette almost jumped. He was caught!

'Damnit!' Natsu yelled at himself mentally.

Stilling lying on his back with half lidded eyes, Gray shifted closer to the window and away from Natsu.

"… Well?"

Natsu stared blankly and tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"You said you were tired and needed to sleep, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well here." Gray said as he motioned to the empty spot on the bed next to him.

Natsu's head went blank. "WHAT?"

"I'm being a good person by asking if you wanna lie down. If you don't want to then you don't have to."Gray said rather calmly which caught the fire wizard off guard.

Why was he so… serene and at ease.

Especially after yelling at him.

"Well…?"

Not so reluctantly, Natsu nodded and slid under the pink and girly sheets next to Gray. Heart beating in his ears, Natsu couldn't fight back the growing blush. Like his face wasn't red enough!

Lying down on his right as he faced Gray, who was lying on his left, he was able to look out the window. The sun was shining brightly in from the opened window behind the ice wizard.

A few minutes went by before Natsu asked, "Why are you so… _relaxed_?"

Seconds drifted by before Gray answered with his eyes still closed, "I don't know why but, whenever it's really hot outside, I'm always tired. Because I'm an ice wizard, being in such hot weather makes my magic sorta 'melt away'. If that makes sense. It also drains me of most of my energy which is why I'm so freaking tired…" He trailed off with a slight yawn.

"Really? How come you were never like this when we were younger?" Natsu asked bewildered.

"Because, it's never been this damn hot before." Gray said simply. "Back when we were younger, before you had arrived at the guild, I was practically dying. It was so freaking hot, Master let me freeze up the whole guild so I would have somewhere cool to stay and wouldn't be sleeping the whole day."

"I see…" Natsu said trying to imagine an icy Fairy Tail with frost, ice, and snow all over the place.

"Warm weather… it makes me act different..." Gray's voice was calm, sleepy, and relaxed. Not once had his eyes opened after lying down.

"I can see that, pervert." The pinkette said back sarcastically with a smirk.

Soon, the smug expression and smirk was wiped off the salamander's face as he yelped in surprise. Gray moved much closer and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist, pulling him closer.

Natsu's heart started pounding hard, "What the fuck are you doing!"

Holding the wizard next to him, Gray spoke lazily, "I told you the hot weather makes me act differently—"

"But still! Let go!" Natsu said, not making any actual attempts to break free. Lying still, he leaned into Gray slightly, blushing when Gray's eyes finally opened.

"But you're the one who's moved into me a little more… are you sure you want me to…?" He asked, his voice tired with a hint of playfulness. "You should really stop yelling too… it's making cuddling with you extremely difficult to enjoy."

The fire wizard was completely speechless. No words came from his mouth and his body made no move. Face blushing only more and his heart pounding harder, he was caught off guard completely. 'It's making cuddling with you extremely difficult to enjoy?' Did Gray actually want to cuddle up with Natsu?

Well Natsu couldn't say he saw that coming.

"Wha—!"

Gray had shifted his face coser and placed a light kiss on Natsu's forehead.


	7. In Lucy's Apartment

OOC I GUESS SINCE NATSU ISN'T TRYING TO KICK GRAY'S ASS AND VICE VERSA xD.

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS. HAPPY THANKS GIVING!

* * *

Natsu's heart pounded uncontrollably.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"A kiss." Gray said simply.

"YEAH, I KNOW THAT MUCH."

"Then why ask when you already know?"

Natsu's face burned pink and red. When Gray had offered him a place on the bed next to him, he had to hold in a bright smile from making its way to his face. He didn't want Gray to actually think he'd want to share a bed with him.

… Even though he wouldn't have minded it.

At.

_All_.

With the ice wizard's arms still holding him closely and tiredly, Natsu's hands found their way to Gray's pale chest. The salamander had moved them there in an attempt to push Gray away. Unfortunately, Natsu found himself unable to do so.

In fact, Natsu had caught himself leaning into Gray several times.

"I can't believe you fucking did that…" Natsu mumbled to himself like a small child.

Gray arched an eyebrow lazily, "Did what? You mean the kiss—"

"On my forehead? Yeah—mmph!"

Eyes wide, Natsu was cut off when Gray pressed his lips against his own. At first, Natsu tried to push him away. But when he tried to, just like earlier, he ended up moving closer, craving more contact.

That's when he remembered.

'He likes _Lucy_.'

Over and over, those words repeated themselves in Natsu's head. The phrase bouncing around relentlessly as he tried to break free from the other's hold to only end up leaning into Gray some more.

_'Fuck_, what do I do!'

Gently massaging Natsu's lips with his own, Gray parted his mouth slightly. Eyes closed, the ice wizard dragged the tip of his tongue along Natsu's bottom lip asking for entrance.

At first Natsu wasn't sure what to do. Was he suppose to push him away? Or was he to give into his feelings for Gray?

Hell! He already did give into those feelings!

Feeling Gray lick his slightly quivering lower lip, Natsu opened his mouth slightly deciding to give into the latter thought. Almost immediately after doing so, the pink haired wizard felt Gray's tongue slide into his mouth.

Natsu held in a moan.

The feeling of Gray's tongue clashing gently against his caused Natsu's eyes to flutter close. It was then that Natsu didn't care about anything else… He didn't care about Lucy, Erza, Happy, the guild…

Nothing mattered to him anymore but Gray.

Absentmindedly, Natsu's arms snaked their way around Gray's neck pulling him closer and deepening the chaste kiss.

After pulling away for some much needed air, Natsu tried to calm his breathing. Blushing he noticed Gray, eyes opened lazily, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked in his usual loud and obnoxious voice. The wizard blushed when he realized the breathless sound that carried in his voice as he spoke.

"Nothing. It's just funny seeing you so weak, for once." Gray said, still chuckling tiredly.

"Funny? _Weak_? Fuck you—"

"It's cute."

"Cute?" Natsu asked bewildered. The last time he had been called cute was when he first joined the guild when he was around 6.

A lot of the older female members found his bright smile, youthful face, and pink hair cute and would constantly ruffle his hair or gush over his overall chidlish appearance.

"Yeah."

"What am I? A _girl_? I'm not cute!"

"Suit yourself." Gray said tiredly, and slightly amused at how pink the salamander's cheeks were.

'Shit! Since when did I forget!' Natsu yelled internally.

"L-let go of me now!" Natsu hollered remembering Gray's arms around him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Gray replied back cleverly. "Because it didn't seem like you minded it when we kissed—"

"What do you me 'we'? _You_ kissed _me_—!"

"Whatever you say." Gray said before pressing his lips quickly against Natsu's once more.

Just like before, Natsu was left flushed and panting; his hearting pounding hard.

"Why did you—"

"Can you please be quiet and let me sleep?" Gray said simply as he closed his dark eyes. "You came here to sleep, right? So just shut up and sleep already."

"YOU SHUT UP—"

"It's so hot… and you helping isn't really helping the state I'm in, retard."

"WHAT DID YOU—"

"Shut up already…" Gray mumbled as he dozed off.

Confused as to what happened, he gave in a closed his eyes.

When Natsu woke up, he knew he'd have to process and figure out what had just happened. Whether or not it _was_ the weather that made Gray act so… differently, he knew sooner or later, what happened was going to bite him in the ass.

In fact, he felt like something was already there—

Natsu's eyes widened.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS."

Eyes still closed, he heard Gray chuckle before placing his hand on the small of Natsu's back.

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No, sorry Loke."

"Why not?"

Lucy felt a vein in her forehead pop. For over an hour, he had been following her around and annoying her. Now sitting at one of the tables in the guild, she felt like smashing her head into the table.

'And I thought Natsu and Gray were annoying?' She thought to herself. 'At least those two don't ask me out on dates!'

"Come on Lucy!" He said putting an arm around her.

"Hey wait, you shouldn't even be in the human world right now!" Lucy yelled, worriedly.

"And why's that?" Loke said curiously, his head tilting to the side.

"Because, won't your magic deplete?" The blonde replied, still yelling. "And you'll end up disappearing!"

"Oh... Awh. Isn't that sweet? You're worried! So you _do_ care about me. So, why don't we go out somewhere—"

Lucy smacked her forehead. "I _do_ care about you but—"

"Then it's settled!" He said happily.

Wordlessly, still smiling cheerfully, he stood up and dragged Lucy out of the guild.

"H-Hey! Let me go! Loke? Loke!"

Looking around the guild frantically, she spotted Erza nearby.

"_Heeeelp meeee_!" Lucy whispered loudly.

With her usual stern face, she lifted her arm.

Lucy soon started to feel safe and felt like hugging Erza. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Erza!'

...

"HEH?"

Instead of lifting up her arm to help Lucy, she merely gave her a thumbs up and a supportive smile.

Turning back in her seat to face Mirajane, Elfman, and Happy, the light haired female asked, "Shouldn't we go help Lucy? She doesn't look like she wants to go on a date with Loke."

"How did you know what they were talking about a date?" Elfman asked.

"I guess my hearing is just really good." She said, "But once again, shouldn't we help her—"

"She's fine." Erza said simply.

"She doesn't look like it…" Mirajane said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's just nervous."

"Oh, ok!" Mirajane said happily, giving into Erza's obvious lie.

Still being dragged to wherever Loke was taking her, Lucy couldn't help but wonder—

'What are Natsu and Gray doing?'

* * *

"WHAT THE—"

Natsu woke up to see Gray hovering over him. The ice wizard was on his knees next to Natsu with his arms on either side of his head.

"Man are you loud. Have you ever heard of an inside voice?" Gray said, his voice an obvious indication that the heat was still getting to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME—"

"That's not what you said before." Gray said before he pressed his lips against Natsu's for a quick kiss. The action completely erasing whatever profanity that almost leaked from the salamander's mouth.

The ice wizard chuckled.

"What's… so funny?" The pinkette asked, slightly panting.

Though quick, the kiss absolutely knocked all the air out of his lungs.

"You stop being loud when I kiss you." He replied back with a lazy smirk.

"No shit Sherlock! I can't talk with your mouth on mine ya know!" Natsu hollered back.

That's when he remembered. He almost forgot—"Why are you doing this?"

Gray's smirk dropped. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Didn't I tell you? The weather make me all tired and—"

"No, not that." Natsu said, his face a bright shade of red and his voice nervous.

Confused, the male over him asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why… did you k-kiss me?"

There was silence before Gray broke out into laughter. It was the most energy Natsu had seen him in since he had arrive. As the ice wizard above him laughed, Natsu felt his stomach turn uncomfortably.

'Fuck! I shouldn't have even asked… he can't possibly—'

"Because…" Gray said before placing a quick kiss on Natsu's lips.

"I… want… you…" He said in between kisses placed on both flushed cheeks, and one on Natsu's forehead.

Natsu felt like his heart was going to start beating out of his chest.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Moving away to look down at him once more, Gray smirked amused.

"_Really_ now? How dense can you be?"

The fire wizard furrowed his brows at the insult. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I like you, Natsu."

Moving down once more, he placed a passionate kiss on Natsu's slightly parted lips.

* * *

As Lucy walked around town, she cursed. 'Stupid Loke! Thank God I lost him!'

But as she walked down the street, past the large tree in the center of the town, couldn't help but think of Natsu and Gray. In fact, it was the only thing she was able to think about for the past few hours.

From what Erza had told her, the two had strong feelings for one another for quite some time now.

'How did I not notice!' She thought to herself. 'Now that I think about it, the way that they look at each other… It's so obvious! Er—at least it is _now_.'

Face palming, she mumbled to herself. "How did I not notice before?"

Turning the corner, she remembered something important. She needed to buy more food. Ever since the two wizards started sleeping over, she had needed to get twice the amount of food. With the heat making her feel like she was melting, she quickened her pace. Within minutes, she got to the market near the guild.

After buy a bag of groceries she quickly made her way home. "Ah! It's so hot! If I don't hurry I swear—I'm going to melt like a popsicle!"

A few buildings away from her house, the sun was soon surrounded by dark clouds. Seconds later, she stopped running, when she felt rain hit her forehead.

Looking up to the sky, she soon watched as rain fell.

"That's strange… What's with the sudden change in weather?"

Since all she had bought were some fruits and cans of food, she decided to go back to walking normally. Not like it mattered if those things got wet anyways. She could take her time and let the wet drops hit her skin and blonde hair.

A building away from her apartment, she decided to take a little walk around in the rain. She had always wanted to do it as a child, but never got the chance to. Her father always told her how unlady like it was and grounded her whenever she tried to.

Walking right past her apartment entrance, she pouted slightly. Despite the rain, it was still abnormally hot out.

After going around her block one more time, the blonde sighed happily. "Finally! The weather's cooled down a for a bit."

Now deciding it was time to go in, she shook her hair, to get rid of some drops of water, and then entered.

With wide eyes and an extremely flushed face, she dropped her grocery bag.

"NATSU? GRAY?"

In front of her, on her own bed, was a blushing Natsu with Gray looming over top of him and Gray's hand stroking the suggestive bulge under the sheets in between Natsu's legs.

* * *

THE LAST LINE IS A HUGE RISK, I KNOW. DO YOU GUYS WANT IT TO STAY RATED T OR SHOULD I EXPLAIN HOW GRAY'S HAND GOT THERE AND MAKE IT RATED 'M'?

TYPING IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I'M HYPEEER LOL. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.

YAY FOR CAAAAANDY!


	8. Rated M

Sorry for the mistakes extremely late update you guys!

But holy crap, if I knew it would get me a crap load of reviews, I think I should put this off waaay more often (;

* * *

"Ah!"

"Shh…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu yelled as Gray moved from kneeling, to straddling his waist.

With a faint blush, that Natsu could tell would grow and darken within a few seconds, he watched surprised as Gray placed his hands on either side of his head.

Unlike Natsu, whose heart was pounding hard and panted short little breaths, Gray seemed just fine. From the way his chest moved steadily as he inhaled and exhaled, it appeared as though he wasn't nervous at all.

"Hey! Get off of m—mph!"

Feeling paralyzed, Natsu watched as the ice wizard above him moved his hand to cover Natsu's mouth.

"Just be quiet. God you're loud—Ow!" Gray pulled his hand away from Natsu's mouth as he shook it in pain. "Why did you burn me?"

"Get off of me!" He growled back. But Gray stood his ground.

"No."

"Just get off!"

"I said _'no_.'"

"Why?"

At this, Gray smirked playfully, "Because, Natsu, I don't _want_ to."

"Yeah? Well I want you to—mmph!" Natsu's mouth was shushed with the ice wizards.

Wasting no time, the ice wizard slipped his tongue into the salamander's mouth. With abnormal expertise Natsu didn't know Gray possessed, Gray roamed the pinkette's mouth, flicking and coaxing Natsu to kiss back.

Too shocked to do anything, Natsu's eyes widened as he blushed.

Why did he keep doing this?

Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

'Why can't he just stop before I do or say something I'll regret?' He thought to himself.

The thought scared him.

When Natsu felt one of Gray's hands slip under his flimsy vest to gently pinch one of his nipples, he immediately broke away as his body convulsed at the alien feeling. Panting, Natsu opened his eyes to see Gray's pale face only inches from his.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled, his blush deepening as he heard the breathlessness of his voice.

Gray raised an eye brow at this. "Why should I?"

"Because I _don't_ like you." Natsu said honestly.

Internally, the pink haired male's mind was racing; heart pounding harder and harder. 'It's cause I love—"

"Oh really now?" Gray asked, smirking down at Natsu.

"Yeah." He said back, voice still unsteady like his breathing and erratic heart beat.

"Yeah? Well_ I_ like _you_ so I think we should go a little farther…" Gray said huskily.

Suddenly, alarms began to go off in Natsu's head as he felt Gray's hand drift a little _too_ low for comfort.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't!" Natsu yelled back, trying his best to ignore the ice wizard's hand. "So get off me _now_!"

"Your mind may not be thinking it, but your body sure is acting like it." Gray replied as his hand slid down Natsu's pants, moving back to kneeling next to the panting dragon slayer.

"Ahh!" Natsu gasped loudly when Gray took a hold of his semi-hard erection.

The sound was like music to Gray's ears that he wanted to hear again. So with the cock in his hand, he gave it a small squeeze before pumping it slowly. The actions caused the male below him to moan wantonly and buck his hips into Gray's hand.

"Haha, and for a second there I thought you didn't want me to keep going." Gray said with a tired smirk. His smirk, though, went unseen for Natsu's eyes fluttered close as the ice wizard began to pump Natsu's length. "But oh well, we can't always be right."

"B-but," Natsu stuttered as his already harsh breathing became shorter and shorter. "I... I—"

"You what? 'Want me to stop'?" Gray asked, his tired voice soudning slightly mocking. Pumping Natsu faster, he came to an abrupt stop and absolutely loved the disappointed whimper that came from the pinkette below him. "Why so disappointed, Natsu? I stopped, remember? Like what you so called 'want' me to do? But oh, what are you going to do about that?" He said, as he gave Natsu's fully erect cock a teasingly gentle squeeze.

"G-Gray!" Natsu moaned before quickly biting his lip ashamed.

"Exactly, so tell me, Natsu..." Gray trailed off as he leaned forward to whisper huskily into the salamander's ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

Instead of answering, Natsu remained silent.

'What now?' He thought to himself.

Sure he said he didn't like Gray and said wanted him to stop, but there was no hiding his hard length. No way to hide the fact that he was extremely aroused and was craving release, even if he didn't know what exactly that 'release' was.

One of the down parts of being raised by dragons was that Natsu never had 'the talk' with Igneel. Even when he joined Fairy Tail, no one bothered to give him the talk since they all assumed he had gone through it already.

"Natsu? Do you?" Gray's voice brought Natsu back, causing the pinkette to open his eyes half way.

"Nnn... N-no..."

Though his vision was blurry, Natsu was faintly able to register the sinister look on Gray's face as his eyes fluttered closed. Soon, Natsu felt a pair of lips against his own as Gray's hand began to jack him off once more. And yet again, the dragon slayer bucked his hips upward as he moaned into Gray's mouth.

When air became scarce, the two broke away.

"Ahh! G-Gray... I..." Natsu trailed off not sure what to say.

That feeling in his stomach... what was going to happen? It felt like he was so close to _something_... but _what_ was it?

"Just come, Natsu..." Gray said as he continued to pump the salamander beneath him. Soon Gray's speed picked up and Natsu moaned so loudly, the ice wizard wouldn't have been surprised if the entire building and those around it were able to hear him.

"S-so close..." Natsu gasped, he was so close when all of a sudden the pumping stopped and he opened his eyes to look at Gray questioningly. To his surprise, the ice wizard was looking away which only made Natsu wonder.

'Why did he stop—'

"GRAY? NATSU? WHAT ARE Y-YOU TWO—"

The fire wizard's eyes widened. 'That voice! It can't be—'

"Hi, Lucy~" Gray said nonchalantly as he began to pump Natsu once more, earning a moan from the wizard beneath him.

But instead of replying, the blonde turned around on her heel and closed the door behind her, leaving both Gray and Natsu staring at the door. For a moment, the room remained silent. The only things that could be heard were the soft moans and whimpering coming from the salamander.

Stopping all movement, Gray smirked lazily at the unsatisfied moan from Natsu and moved his head down to kiss Natsu's chest.

As he began to kiss down Natsu's body, Gray made sure to suck on both nipples, causing Natsu to convulse once more, before trailing lower and lower until...

"G-Gray? What are you d-doing?"

_Lick._

* * *

Short chapter.

Slow update.

YOU MAD?

LOL. So uhm yeah, you guys probably wanna kill me for not updating in over a month but don't worry. I'll update soon since school just ended for winter break at my school. Kinda dumb though since it's the 23th T.T

Anyways, review? :D


	9. Heatwave Part 1

It had been an hour since he first ended up in bed, er...When one put it like that, it sounded wrong. Really, _really_ wrong. But, if anyone were to ask Natsu if he and Gray did anything rated R, he would have to lie and say 'no.' For the sake of his reputation as one of Fairy Tail's finest, and for the sake of his overall image people had of him, Natsu had to. The fiery young man also figured the more he denied it, the faster he would end up forgetting about it.

He sighed quietly and pulled on his baggy white pants. He then proceeded to adjust the black cloth he had wrapped around his waist with a small frown. Having sex with someone he wasn't even in a relationship with? Igneel would have been very disappointed in him. Then again, there was also an equally high chance of him being proud that his little Natsu became a man and threw away his v-card.

He remembered the dragon never teaching him about things relating to sex, nor had he ever brought something up that was related to the 'bedroom.' It left Natsu, who was now running a hand through his pink hair, to guess and learn on his own. All he truly knew was that him boys and girls had different body parts, some very... _obvious_, and some not as much. And like a gentleman, the fire wizard had to respect a woman's body by keeping his hands to himself and his eyes at face level. It was a rule Igneel taught him once.

"Hnn..."

But, that rule didn't seem to apply to those of the same sex. As Natsu slipped on his black sandals, dark orbs stared blatantly the naked ice wizard that lied beneath Lucy's bed sheets, his eyes quickly shifted to look for his vest and beloved scarf.

Bringing a pale hand to run through his sweaty navy hair, a smirk spread itself across Gray's face upon catching his teammate's wandering eyes. 'How cute,' Gray thought to himself. 'He's acting like he's still a virgin.'

Gray turned over on Lucy's comfy pink bed to lie on his side and, resting his weight on an elbow, his chin in his hand, he watched in silence as Natsu stumbled around for his clothes. Gray was still unknowingly under the effects of the hot weather, that did not seem to cool down any time soon, and he was as strange as ever. In fact, Natsu was sure the weather had only gotten hotter, which in turned, was making Gray act even weirder than earlier.

"Where'd my vest go..." Natsu mumbled under his breath. He figured the faster he got dressed, the faster he could get out of there and go back to living as though he had never been touched where only his hands have traveled, moaned wantonly, arched his back in pleasure—

"Look behind you, under the table there."

Natsu's memory of what happened only moments ago was broken as Gray's voice replaced the stillness of the small apartment.

"Huh?"

"Your vest, it's under the table behind you." The pinkette turned around and there it was. Lying in a crumpled heap beneath said table was his dark vest.

"Oh, uh, th-thanks." Natsu turned awkwardly, and, going down onto his knees, he reached under the wooden table.

"Mm... That ass.~"

_Thud._

"OW." Hitting his head on the table, Natsu whipped his head around to scowl at Gray, blushing furiously. "W-WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing." Was the only reply he received, followed by an indifferent shrug.

"'NOTHING' MY ASS."

"Your ass indeed." Gray licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, causing the fire wizard's red face to darken.

"YOU CREEP." Natsu quickly grabbed his vest, hitting his head once more as he got up. "STOP ACTING SO W-WEIRDLY."

"I'm not acting weirdly at all."

"YOU WERE JUST STARING AT MY B-BUTT."

"So? It's not like that was the first time."

"GRAY—"

"Besides, I couldn't really see with that stupid black cloth around your waist—"

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" The pinkette fumbled with his vest as he slipped it on speedily.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"ME—?"

"I mean, you're acting like a shy little virgin when we clearly just—"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Nastu yelled noisily, calloused hands over his ears, as his face turned as red as Erza's hair. "STOP TALKING, STOP TALKING, BLAH BLAH BLAH—"

Gray chuckled and fell onto his back. After giving Natsu one last look, he rolled over to face the window next to Lucy's bed and yawned. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. This heat is making me feel tired."

Blinking in confusion, Natsu dropped his hands and tip-toed swiftly out of Lucy's apartment. After stepping out, he popped his head of pink hair back in and said, in what he thought was a 'smooth,' uncaring tone, "Oh, and one last thing, uh, what happened here—None of it leaves the both of us, you got that?"

"You mean about how we fucked like bunnies?" Gray replied lethargically from his place on the bed. He was still on his side, facing the window, and he shifted a little as he pulled Lucy's blanket up to his pale neck.

And with that, the fiery young man moved his head back and slammed the door closed.

Everything that happened within that hour or so never happened.

Never, ever happened.

No matter what Gray had to say.

That's when it hit him, an he facepalmed instantly. "Shit, Lucy!"

* * *

Later on that day, as the sun was already set and the moon shone angelically, Natsu arrived at the guild. The temperature rose incredulously since earlier, and even he, a person who could eat fire, was sweating. Upon stepping into the guild, he was instantly embarrassed and extremely nervous. The events of what happened earlier plagued his mind and refused to be forgotten about, much to his dismay.

"Man, this sucks..." He mumbled with a pout.

It really, really did.

Lucy had walked in on him and Gray in an awkward position on her bed, and regardless of what was happening, that was incredibly awkward for him. He wasn't all to sure about Gray, who seemed completely undisturbed. Not to mention as high as a kite and as happy as can be. But, what he was sure about was that it would be a massive pain to have to explain... er... lie.

'I'm a terrible liar, how am I going to do this...' He groaned.

Shaking his head, Natsu did his best to clear is head and mask the wave of awkwardness that seemed to have swallowed him whole. With each step he took, he reminded himself to keep cool and act like nothing had changed. Things would only be awkward if he thought they were awkward, right? Even if he did something that was very, very intimate, and had one of his closest friends walk in on that certain something, the fire wizard had to be casual.

Yeah.

Casual.

He could so do that.

But it still didn't convince that it was any less awkward.

When he reached one of the seats at the bar, he waved 'hello' to Mirajane, who waved back with her signature smile planted on her face.

"Hi, Natsu." She said in a sing-song manner as she cleaned the spot on the counter next to Natsu.

"Hey, hi, hello, how are you, hi." Natsu replied speedily. It was obvious that he was nervous.

From Mirajane's spot on the other side of the counter, she stopped her cleaning to look at Natsu as she blink in confusion. "Huh? Are you ok, Natsu?"

"I'm f-fine! H-Hahahaha! What makes you think I'm not?" He was jumpy now, and all thoughts of acting 'casual' flew out the window as he moved his hand to rub the back of his neck.

After giving him a skeptical look, Mirajane went back to cleaning and smiled as if he wasn't being awkward at all. "So, how was your day, Natsu?"

"Mine was uh," His mind went completely blank and he searched desperately for something to say. "Good."

It was rather vague and neutral sounding, but it would have to do.

"That's good." She reached under the counter to start cleaning some dusty glass cups, smile still in place. "Did anything interesting happen?"

The question left the young man searching for something to say _again_. His thoughts were running in all different directions as his brain ran into over drive with thoughts of his time with Gray and for an answer to what was asked.

Inwardly pulling himself together, he replied, his voice shaking just a little. "Not really. Just the same old same old. H-Haha!"

He crossed his arms and rested them on the counter in front of him.

"How about you?"

"Oh, you know how it is. I cleaned, cooked a little, and hung up some more missions—Like you said, 'same old same old.'" She said in her usual light, and gentle tone. Suddenly, as she placed a glass back into the cupboard it came from, she began to giggle and pulled out another, dusty one. "And then Lucy came in—"

Natsu paled.

'Crap!' He cursed internally. The pinkette's body tensed upon hearing the blonde's name and he was ready to get up, run, and never look back.

"—With the strangest expression on her face. She looked absolutely terrified!"

Mirajane began to wipe the dust off the glass with a small washcloth and looked up. She immediately caught sight of Natsu's expression and beamed cluelessly. "Yeah, just like that!"

"Y-You don't say..." He trailed off apprehensively. Natsu forced the corners of his lips to curl upward into smile, only to have it falter and turn nervous looking, as he said, "Did she tell you w-why?"

Mirajane paused for a moment to think.

"No, actually. She seemed to be looking for Erza, though..." She shrugged. "Oh well! Hopefully she is over whatever scared her so bad."

Natsu turned completely white.

Lucy was looking for Erza?

Of all people?

If he thought things were already bad...

'This can't be happening!' The pink haired male was scared of the thought of Erza hearing about him and Gray. No.

Scratch scared.

Natsu was absolutely _petrified_.

And what would happen if Erza ended up telling the rest of the guild...

"N-Natsu? Are you ok?" Mirajane reached forward to shake the dragon slayer by his shoulder worriedly. "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

Soon after telling Mirajane he was just fine, which was a big fat lie, minutes turned into an hour or so, and Natsu found it quite difficult to act normal. The dragon slayer often found himself not replying when he went deep into thought of what to say for too long, and stuttering every now and then. He was paranoid that Gray or Lucy would pop up, or that the latter would tell Erza about what she saw. Someone in his range could have waved and he would have jumped.

What happened earlier... Natsu wasn't sure if it was a mistake or not.

To be honest, the actions and words that went on between them left their mark in his memory—Every greedy touch burned into his skin and every lustful word and expression was engraved into his mind. Gray, his crush for as long as he could remember, made him feel things he had never felt before. Most of which was physical, but even so, that moment was so new to him. It had hurt at first, but after that... it was—

"H-Hey, Natsu."

Said wizard's shoulders jumped at the familiar voice and he felt a small hand rest on his toned shoulder. Turning his head reluctantly, he locked eyes with Lucy, who smiled back awkwardly. "Mind if I have a seat and talk?"

Natsu pursed his lips in uncertainty.

* * *

After Mirajane left to go buy some more cleaning supplies for the guild and anything else that would be needed later on, it left both Lucy and Natsu to look after the bar and alone to talk. As their conversation continued for over half an hour, the pinkette realized Lucy did not jump to conclusions. Natsu's initial reluctance quickly faded and he felt relieved—As relieved as Erza was when she came back from her mission a while ago to find the guild in one piece (and that said a lot, considering how close she was to tears).

"I'm glad I got to talk to you, this was all just a big misunderstanding." The blonde said with a grin.

"Like I said, you just walked in at the wrong moment." He chuckled.

"So are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Lucy teased as she looked at the dragon next to her with a sarcastic, yet skeptical look on her face.

Natsu's already pink cheeks darkened, and he flailed his muscular arms childishly. "I thought I told you, nothing happened! We were just both super tired, too lazy to walk in the heat, and needed a place to crash, so we ended up sharing your bed!"

"I know, I know!" She pinched Natsu's cheek playfully.

"But it's so funny teasing you about it! And besides," Natsu's flailing arm stopped and the blonde released his cheek. "You an Gray? That's—"

"Hey, Natsu."

Both wizards turned their heads to see Gray, who's hair stuck to the sides of his face due to the sweat caused by the scorching weather. With a hand behind his shirtless back, he stood there with a flirtatious smirk on his face. The ice wizard then licked his lips and winked, causing Lucy's face to drop comically and the salamander's face to turn a dark shade of red.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, _no_!

Taking a step closer and placing a hand on the counter in front of Natsu, his other hand still behind his back, the ice wizard leaned in and whispered huskily, "I missed you.~"

With Lucy watching them, mouth still hung open in disbelief, Natsu's words and expressions were limited. The littlest word, or tone could make her think something was going on, despite the fire wizard doing his best to convince her otherwise.

Which, by the way, was a big pain in his ass.

"What do you want, Gray?" Natsu came off as cold. He usually acted like that towards Gray, so it wasn't anything new, really. Even with that blush on his face, he didn't seem out of the ordinary.

"You, silly.~" Gray whispered once more. The navy haired wizard then moved away to stand straight, his dark eyes never leaving the dragon slayer before him, and, speaking out louder for Lucy to hear, he said, "Anyway, I'm here because you left something."

"What? The respect I had for you? Oh, wait a second. I can't lose what I never had."

"Har har, funny."

"Anyway, what did I leave?"

"Look at yourself and tell me what's missing."

Natsu did what was told with an unsure look on his face, and looked down at himself. His eyes widened immediately.

His scarf.

Where was it?

"M-My scarf—!"

"Here." The ice wizard shoved Natsu's scarf roughly into the latter crossed arms and for a moment, both stared silently at each other with Lucy watching them curiously.

A few more seconds of tense silence passed, and Lucy started, "So, uh—"

"Well, I better get going." Gray interrupted, and looked to Lucy then back to Natsu. "I'll see you two later?"

"Sure." The blonde replied with a nod as the dragon slayer next to her huffed, muttering 'whatever.'

"Guess this is where I leave," He yawned. "See you guys tomorr—"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. Forget embarrassment. He was kind of pissed now. "Just go—!"

Leaning in, Gray placed a kiss on Natsu's cheek and he left, a satisfied smile crossing his face, leaving Natsu just as shocked and pink as Lucy.

* * *

You probably hate me for skipping the sex (my sex writing skills aren't decent enough "orz) and not updating for a long time, but, uh, at least I updated? I'm back into Fairy Tail again (watching Fairy Tail is kind of a summer tradition for me so I'm pretty behind) and uh, yeah.

Haha, r-review? ^^'


End file.
